


Gone To the Dogs (Mandarin Translation)

by Tiff309



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, blackhill - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff309/pseuds/Tiff309
Summary: A Mandarin Translation for the classic Blackhill fic Gone to the Dogs by Avesnongrata and Woodface.Gone to the Dogs 中文翻译**Already got permission from the original authors**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/gifts), [Woodface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone to the Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626382) by [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata), [Woodface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface). 



仔细想想，Maria应该猜得到这样的结果的。毕竟神盾局和军队的德行看上去一模一样——最新加入的菜鸟们被分到的工作永远是最无聊最无意义的任务。但是，要是让她选的话，在一个飞行航母上做一个囚犯看守绝对是她对于她在神盾总部第一周的生活最差的打算，可是墨菲定律注定了她最坏的打算变成现实的事实。理论上来说，来神盾应该是让她的事业更上一层楼的一个决定，然而，这份任务单一下子把她又打回了原形，Maria仿佛觉得她又回到了她5年前第一次外派时被派去守军队大门的生活。但是命令就是命令，Maria只好叹了一口气，然后往关押犯人的地方走去。

她其实实在不明白神盾为什么会把一个囚犯放在航母上，毕竟这种一对一，二十四小时的守卫方式看上去实在像是在浪费资源。她当然也听说过关于这种安排理由的流言蜚语，八卦貌似成为了这些被困在这个飞行的铁罐子里的所有人唯一消遣时间的方式。每当吃饭或者休息的时候，就算Maria拼命躲开，也总会有人拉着Maria说出一个又一个关于这个犯人的小道消息。对于这个犯人的身份的推测也从有趣（某种双面间谍）到莫名其妙（外星变种人），所以Maria并没有放太多心思在这些流言上。毕竟，她很快就要见到这个神秘的人的本尊了。

就算知道被关着的是个大人物，在走去牢房的路上，Maria还是暗暗吃惊于这个安保的强度——航母的一整个区域都被全部被清空，当然，除了随处可见的特工以外——每一个转角处都有1到2个全副武装的特工，就连每个死胡同的尽头也都没有放过。他们现在可是在整个航母的正中间，这种武装守卫程度让Maria甚至稍微有一些相信那个外星人的小道消息，毕竟除非那个犯人有超人的武打能力和一双翅膀，否则怎么看他也没有任何逃脱的机会。

在关押犯人的小小房间外，有一个金属探测器和一对特工。当他们仔仔细细的把她从头到脚摸了两遍确保她没有带任何违禁品在身上时，Maria在内心默默的翻了个白眼。这种特殊待遇的确让Maria的好奇心在打开门的那一刹那到达了巅峰，她迫不及待的想知道到底是什么妖魔鬼怪被关在门后。原来的特工在她进来的那一刻默默转身离开了大门，不过Maria并没有去和那个离开的特工打招呼或者道别，因为她的眼睛和注意力在忙着观察四周以满足她的好奇心。这个牢房看上去和她的宿舍差的不多，只不过所有多余的家具都被拆走了，只剩下一张床（一张看上去比她宿舍那张死硬的床还要不舒服的单人床）和一张椅子。

在扫视这个房间一周之后Maria的视线落在了躺坐在床上的那个女人身上。不知为何，Maria看着那一头红发和那双绿的发亮的眼睛，一时间竟然有些挪不开眼。两个人的视线对上了短短几秒的时间，Maria却觉得那个女人像是要把她看穿了一样。后知后觉的她迅速断开了这种视线交流，然后在那个椅子上坐定。

每当空气中有任何变化——虽然在她现在的情况下，这种变化极其稀有——Natalia习惯性的会重新审视一下她所在的环境以便她最快的做出反应。今天早上（早上？下午？她已经有点算不清了，毕竟她已经好多天没看到过自然光了），她醒来时失望的发现，四周还是一样的贴墙，面前也还是一样的重新加固的合金门，左面也还是那扇小小的单面玻璃观察窗，角落里也依旧还是那几个狭窄到只能放进她一条手臂的空调排风口，她也还是躺在这个所谓的人道主义但是极其不舒适的床，而床边也依然是一个简单的合金椅子，她上次趁看守不注意仔细观察了一下然后排除了用这个椅子逃脱的可能性因为它的四条腿都被死死得钉在了地上。这种过分单调的监禁生活虽然极其无聊，但是神盾对她的害怕和对她能力的尊敬还是让她忍不住小小的骄傲了一下。

然而这种一成不变的氛围被这个新进来的特工给打破了，这个女人是Natalia来这里之后第一个愿意看第二眼的人。毕竟那个女人的蓝眼睛和她相遇的时间比以往的多了那么几微秒。不过让她失望的是，他们最终都会移开眼睛。这个女人非常年轻，但是却有着超出她年龄的成熟和一看就是从军队里训练出的挺拔姿态。

Natalia抬起了眼仔细上下打量了一下这个新来的特工，然后露出了她招牌的单边戏谑笑容

《所以说，他们把你放到了最无聊的保姆工作啊~恭喜你啊，觉得自己一文不值的感觉如何呢？》

Maria眨了眨眼，她再次把视线放回了红发女人的脸上然后歪了歪头，企图判断出她在说什么语言。从她的微不足道的小语种的经验来看，她说的一定是一种东欧语言，她的直觉和她看的所有美剧告诉她这应该是俄语。她耸了耸肩，既然这个女人想要试探她，那她也没有必要遮遮掩掩。她大方地对上红发女人的视线，然后也开始仔细打量起来。

_ 这个特工，还真是不笨， _ Natalia想。很明显对方一句俄语都听不懂，但是Natalia的直觉告诉她如果这份任务一直拖下去的话，对方一定会为了满足她的自尊去学习俄语。她也很勇敢——当他们第二次对视的时候，这个特工并没有像第一次一样躲开，而是坚定得用眼神回应了她的挑战。她的眼神里充满了好奇，Natalia觉得她说不定可以利用这一点，好奇心和莽撞向来成双成对地出现，她只需要默默得等待后面那个特质冒出头来的那一天。她的直觉告诉她，她说不定可以在这个特工身上找到一个间谍可以利用的黄金公式：好奇，莽撞，以及可以让她色诱的把柄。Natalia实验性的舔了舔她的嘴唇，视线紧盯着特工的不放。

这个动作显然抓住了Maria的注意，不知不觉中她的视线离开了那双绿眼睛然后重新聚焦到了那个略微起皮但依然饱满的红唇。在意识到这个变化时，Maria感到了一瞬间的尴尬和懊恼，她以为军队的磨炼已经让她不会犯这种低能的错误。她清了清嗓子然后稍微调整了下坐姿，并且把注意力重新放到了对方的眼睛里。如果外面让人惊叹的安保没有提高她的警惕的话， 这个小小的动作让她真正明白了对面这个女人的危险性。

“如果你想要我回答你的话，麻烦你说英文。“Maria努力让自己的声音保持严肃。

_ OK,看来是个直来直去急性子的人。 _ Natalia当然知道怎么对付这种人，但是在她开始她的计划之前，她要想个办法知道这个特工的名字。不然老是把人家在自己脑海里叫成”这女人“可怎么行？她又不是福尔摩斯。

Natalia选择把自己包装成一个和对面这个特工完全相反的一个角色。她随意得往床架上一靠然后朝特工翻了一个白眼。 _ 让我来看看我多快可以激怒你... _

”《这么不友好嘛...》我只是想问问你有没有口香糖。“

Maria挑起了一根眉毛然后靠上了椅背以确保她和那个女人之间还是有一定的安全距离，

”我觉得以你的聪明，你一定知道就算我有，我也不会给你。”

Natalia耸了耸肩，

“我还是要试试的嘛。你真的觉得我很聪明？”Natalia把自己的身体向前弯并且把手臂向前伸展，做出了她在拉伸的样子。这个姿势让对方努力想保持的安全距离又一次变短了。

Maria翻了个小白眼然后又一次调整了下坐姿，不过这一次因为这个该死的凳子完全动不了，她只能坐得更直以确保她处于一个更高的位置。这样的话，虽然两个人之间的距离没有变宽，但是这种高度差给了她一种掌控全局的感觉，她喜欢这种感觉。

“我怎么觉得不重要，如果你不危险的话，就没有必要有这么多的守卫了。” 

Maria向来觉得诚实是她的一大优点，但是在现在这种情况下，她不知道诚实是不是正确的选择。或许她根本就不应该睬对方，或许她已经犯下了一个不可逆转的错误。

Natalia挑了挑眉毛然后眨了眨眼，脸上露出了淡淡的惊讶。当然啦，这一切都是她摆出的局的一部分，但是她想看看这个年轻的特工可不可以看穿她的小伎俩。

”Oh？你是说除了你和你的大枪，那些在你之前坐在这个凳子上的特工们，这扇单面玻璃对面在观察着我们一举一动的人，还有别人在限制着我的自由？ ”

这次Maria翻的白眼更加明显了一点，然后她得嘴角下意识得上仰了一下，不过很快她就抹去了这抹笑容。她默默得提醒自己她不该被自己的任务逗笑，

“你下一句话不会要说那句经典的 ‘我是无辜的’ 台词吧？我劝你还是不要吧。 ”

Natalia先前还带着戏谑的眼神瞬间暗了下去，原本舒展的眉头也皱了起来。她狠狠得瞪了那个女人一眼。她知道她在破坏这个她精心布置的局，但是她并不关心这个事实。在这一刻，她需要让对面这个女人清楚得认识到一点，

“不，我不是无辜的。我永远不会觉得我是无辜的。”

这一瞪把Maria吓得下意识得颤抖了一下，但是也是这一瞪让Maria第一次看穿了红发女人藏在她面具下的危险。她努力得保持平静然后微微点了点头，代表她接收到了对方的信息。

Natalia对对方露出的恐惧和紧张感到很满意。 _ 很好，就是要这个女人保持警惕。 _ Natalia舒展了下她脖子然后随意得摇了摇手臂以表示她结束了她今天的伸展工作。她恢复到了之前平静的样子。她那个刚刚露出了一丝缝隙的面具也被她完美得修复好，一切都回归了原来的样子，仿佛刚刚那个小爆发从来没有发生过。她又一次得翘起了嘴角然后眼神再一次对上了守卫的眼睛。

“你确定你没有任何口香糖吗？我嘴巴真的很干耶。”

这一系列的变化让Maria小小的惊叹了一下，但是也确认了Maria的所有猜想。Maria的心理战能力远不及这个红发女人，但是她觉得在刚刚的心理游戏里，她还是保持了一个相对平静的姿态。她很感谢自己手里熟悉的枪的触感，这份触感唤醒了她作为士兵的警觉以及一个士兵该有的淡定。

“我最多可以给你一杯水。”

Natalia注意到了守卫默默握紧了她手里的武器。她完全相信如果出现任何紧急状况，对方会毫不犹豫得使用武器。这份对武器的信任和依赖让Natalia对这个女人的尊敬又多了一份。或许这份尊重就是她想继续和这个女人玩下去的理由吧。

“你根本不知道我到底是谁，对吧？”Natalia反问道。

“我不需要知道你是谁。”Maria冷冷得回了一句。但是这不代表她不好奇，她的眼睛又一次得来回扫了扫对面的这个红发女人，仿佛只要她看的足够久足够仔细，她就能找到这个问题的答案

“哈，是啊，看上去连我自己都不知道我自己是谁呢。”Natalia指了指她太阳穴上对称的两个深紫色的乌青块。

Maria握武器的力气又加大了几分。她知道这一切都是这个女人摆出的局的一部分。这些乌青一定是红发女人反抗之后的结果，但是她心底里知道就算神盾一直口口声声说他们和警方军方不一样，他们也一定不会温柔得对待自己的囚犯。

“别忘了我只是个守卫。”Maria干干得回了一句，她真的他妈讨厌死了这个称谓。

“你都不知道我是谁或者我干了什么，但是你觉得我应该受到这样的待遇？”

“你认为我觉得什么重要吗？”Maria冷哼了一声然后又往后靠了靠，但是她的两只脚依旧稳稳得放在地上以确保她可以在紧急情况下最快的做出反应，“我只是一个 _ 守卫 _ 。没有人关心我怎么想，所以就算我同情你我也帮不了你。我不知道你到底干了什么，但是我知道你可不是因为一个超速罚单进来的，所以我劝你还是别多废话了，”

Maria知道她不应该回答的，她极度怀疑对方已经猜到她要怎么回答了，但是她向来知道她不是那种可以站在原地任凭游客在边上乱搞的英国士兵的料。她没有这样的耐心，也没有无条件服从命令的那种愚蠢。

_ 真有趣 _ 。每个人都有一条底线，可是Natalia没想到她这么快就能碰到这个女人的底线。在这短短的交流中，这个女人已经展露出了更多的特征：有主见，固执，脾气暴。Natalia知道她必须小心地对待这个目标：她觉得他找到的这条底线并不是固定的，而是一个根据女人的心情和实际情况而变化的移动目标。她今天这么容易就触及的这根线应该和这个女人收到这份工作的愤怒有关，她很明显已经对这份工作充满了厌恶和不耐烦。通常这种愤怒的根源都是自傲，但是Natalia觉得这个女人的愤怒更多的源于她的抱负。聪明，有抱负，暴脾气。这个女人非常有成为危险人物的潜质啊。 _ 真的很有趣。 _

然后就是这个女人爱翻白眼的习惯。表面上看是她对整个情况的不耐烦和无奈，但是这个白眼的背后也充满了一种固执，就像一头牛一样。Natalia不得不承认她现在也充满了好奇，她感觉她已经被面前这个难以捉摸的女人深深吸引了。 _ 这个难以捉摸的女人可拿着半自动步枪对着你的左膝盖呢，笨蛋，不要开小差。 _

既然她已经知道了什么样的言语可以碰到这个女人的底线，是时候试试一种新的技巧了。Natalia抬起眼空洞的看着房间的左上角，仿佛她已经忘了这个女人的存在。她抬起手指在自己的大腿上做打鼓状，脚趾时不时得碰到边上的墙壁。

这突如其来的安静让Maria有一些不知所措，看来她的确不应该回答那个问题的。她放在枪上的手指因为她过度用力而发白，说明她的不耐烦已经接近了极限。她开始打心底佩服这个红发女人，但是她还没有打算就这样缴械投降。她知道这是对方在和她玩的一个心理游戏，所以她再次对上了对方的眼睛，咬紧了牙关要和对方一战到底。

_ 哒。哒。哒。 _

这真的让她很烦躁，但是也让她对赢的欲望越来越明显，她就是这样倔强的一个人。Maria努力让自己放松，故作轻松得看向她的任务目标。她强迫自己忽视那个反复的声音，她告诉自己如果她做出反应了，那她也就输了。她想尽了办法让自己的大脑离开这个房间，离开这个烦人的红发女人。不知不觉中，她就回到了战场中间，枪声爆炸声在她耳边不断响起，血腥的味道在她的喉咙里蔓延开来。但是那个 _ 哒哒 _ 声并没有停下，就像一个漏水的水龙头一样阻止她真正放松。慢慢的，慢慢的，她的手指也在枪身上打起了一样的节奏。

但是当那个女人终于也开始打起了节奏之后，Natalia停止了一切动作。她的世界仿佛被按了暂停键，所有的动作都在一刹那间消失，她甚至减慢了她的呼吸以减少她胸腔的上下浮动。她就这样静静的，冷冷的看向了她的守卫，等待着她的下一个动作。

Maria过了几秒之后也停止了她自己的节奏，两个人就这样僵持着看着对方。 _ 这真的他妈的荒唐 _ ，Maria想。她甚至想大笑出声，她的理智让她努力抑制了这个欲望，但是嘴角还是下意识得上仰了一下。

Natalia有一些小惊讶，她以为这个女人会继续敲下去，她以为对方的自尊心会迫使她继续敲下去以倔强得表示她刚刚并不是在学她的动作。再过了几秒，Natalia的视线开始有些模糊，但是她努力得克制住自己眨眼的欲望，她想看看这个女人要多久才会开始感到尴尬。她同时也克制着自己想颤抖的欲望。这个屋子总是那么的冷，让作为战斗民族的她都无法忍受的那种冷。她身上这件衣服也并没有起到任何保暖的作用。

但是她拒绝示弱，她才不会给任何人看到她的任何弱点。

Maria想做点什么，因为这个房间实在过于安静。航母独有的引擎轰鸣声在这里几乎听不见，这个房间里也实在是没什么好看的。她很想知道别的特工在这个房间里的时候会做些什么；她想下次说不定她会带本书过来，不过这估计也是不允许的。

所以她只能继续盯着这个红发女人看，只不过这次对上她的视线不再冰冷。Maria对她捕捉到的那一丝脆弱感到了惊讶。她刚准备开口她的理智就再次提醒了她床上的那个女人是多么享受玩弄她的感觉。

她叹了口气，她真的很想知道是哪个混蛋给了她这个任务，然后把他揪出来打一顿，因为她知道这一周将过得无比漫长。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Maria没有猜错，这一周的确过得无比漫长。她花了整整一周的时间盯着这个红发女人和她身后那堵单调的墙。Maria觉得她快疯了，不，她真的已经疯了，因为不知道为什么，这件事情几乎占据了她所有的时间。除了那些特工必须参加的训练课程外，她的很多同僚们都已经开始执行一些简单的外勤任务或者开始管理航母的一部分，而她，还是被困在了这间小小的牢房里。

这真的是对她能力的羞辱，所以她只好开始在自己的空闲时间里调查她一天花8个多小时盯着的这个囚犯的背景，这是她能想到的唯一防止她大脑生锈的方法（这和她的好奇心一点关系都没有。当然没有，她可是一个专业的特工）。这项活动并没有显示出任何显著的效果。她的权限只给了她一个名字（Natalia Alianova Romanova) 和她在航母上的时间安排表，一张并不全的时间表。表上记录了神盾把Romanova带出牢房的时间点，但是并没有写带她去哪里或者去干些什么。Maria真的很想黑进航母的系统一探究竟，但是黑客技能并不是她的特长（再这样下去，她就要变成一个没有特长的特工了）。 

别的守卫们知道的和她查到的差不了多少，因为他们不能和任何不在这个看守任务的人讨论任务目标。她越查越烦躁，她甚至有一刹那差点想回军队。差点而已。至少神盾给了她问问题的权利，只不过她感觉在这件事情上，她问的所有问题都像撞了墙一样弹回了她身上。

她最终还是放弃了。在她放弃的那天，她浑身都充满了烦躁和愤怒。所以，当她走进那个小小的牢房里的时候，四周都充满了低气压。这个女人最好今天不要测试我的底线，她想。当然，她觉得对方已经厌倦了她们之间的小游戏。当她坐到那个凳子里的时候，Romanova在床上的身影也没有做出任何反应。Maria甚至觉得有一些小失望，因为至少那种一来一回的心理小游戏还比较有趣。

当Natalia醒过来的时候，她有点不太确定她现在在哪里。周围很冷，真的很冷，但是这并没有缩小任何范围。她已经习惯在冰冷的空气中醒来的感觉了。她的大脑混混沉沉的，感觉所有的思绪在里面飞舞，可是她就是怎么抓也抓不住。她深呼吸之后第一个感受到的就是她浑身都在酸痛。她所有的后背和肩膀上的肌肉，还有她的腹肌都在叫嚣着表示着不满，仿佛她花了过去不知道多少个小时在拼命锻炼然后还忘了拉伸一样。当然，她肌肉的酸痛和她的头疼比起来简直不值一提。她尝试睁开眼睛，但是那刺眼的顶灯让她立马就后悔了，恶心的感觉让她的整个世界都在疯狂旋转着。

她隐约觉得屋子里还有一个人，但是她被无数药物侵蚀的大脑无法判断出来具体是谁。直觉告诉她应该是那几个守卫中的一个，但是她真的很不希望是那个有着天蓝眼睛的女人。不知为何，Natalia很想在那个女人面前保持住自己的尊严，那个拿生命握着枪然后爱翻白眼的倔强女人。虽然她这周大部分时间都是和那个女人在安静的对视中度过，但是她从没有在任何反洗脑训练结束之后见到过她。每次她被那个训练搞得七荤八素的时候，坐在那个凳子上的永远都是别的守卫。

Natalia用手掌用力按了按自己的眼睛，她太阳穴下的那个刺痛用重了几分。然后她眯着眼扫了一眼那个凳子。Shit。还真的是她。她叫什么名字来着？那些药物已经严重影响了她的记忆力，更何况她唯一一次听到那女人的名字还是隔着那扇防弹的铁门。

她到底叫什么名字？Mills特工？不对。她努力地回想着，有一瞬间Hell特工这个名字在她脑海里蹦了出来。她摇了摇头，应该不会有人有这么搞笑且不合实际的姓吧。算了，反正她的名字比起她现在的头疼来也不太重要。

当她最终开口说话时，她的声音极其沙哑。这比以往更低的声调，以及她耳边挥散不去的高频耳鸣，让她推测到她应该就在不久前撕心裂肺得尖叫过，但是她却怎么也想不起来为什么了。

“你能不能让他们把灯给关了？ ”

这一系列动作，包括这个问题，让Maria觉得怪极了。面前这个女人和几天前和她玩心理游戏的女人仿佛是两个人。Maria感觉自己的胸口紧了一紧，然后她默默地站了起来朝门口走去。她不太清楚是什么驱使了她这个动作，但是除了那个口香糖以外，Romanova并没有提出过任何别的要求。

她把背靠在门边的墙上，眼神一刻也没有离开Romanova，她打开了门然后朝门外大声说出了关灯的命令。她知道她没有使唤外面那些守卫的权利，但是他们一副吃惊的样子真的让她感到很烦，所以她把眼神从Romanova身上移到了门外，重复了一遍命令，顺便瞪了门口那几个特工的一下。

当灯终于关上的时候，Maria默默得关上了门，但是她没有马上走回她的位子。她站在原地，枪口依旧对着床上的身影。突然变化的光线让她的眼睛有一瞬间难以适应，现在整个牢房就只有一盏应急灯的光线，她的理智让她隐隐约约的担心下一秒Romanova会不会利用这一点冲上来，但是她的心告诉她这应该不会发生，明明两个人没有过多少交流，Maria却已经对Romanova产生了潜意识上的信任。

Natalia在陷入黑暗的那一秒感到了真实的惊讶，她以为那女人会像上次一样用讥讽的语气提醒她她只是一个守卫，怎么可能会答应她这种无理的要求，或者她以为那女人会直接无视她。有那么几秒，她身体因为黑暗带来的放松感过于舒适以至于她大脑无法去更加深度的思考这个动作背后的意义。但是，下一秒，身体里的那些酸痛感又重新占据了她的大脑。她以往都可以一个人在安静的环境中忍受反洗脑带来的所有副作用，但是今天不行。她急切地需要一个转移她注意力的东西。虽然她知道这样做可能会让好不容易关上的灯重新打开，但是她还是选择去烦烦这位可爱的守卫。

“我们现在只需要一些蜡烛和红酒就完美了，不是吗？”

“继续做梦吧，Romanova。”Maria还是没有离开她原来的位置，不过她的眼睛终于适应了黑暗。她可以清晰得看到床上人的身影，但是她的动作和声音还是和往常那么的不一样。Maria皱紧了眉头然后握在枪上的手也紧了紧。

从这个女人口中吐出的她的名字让她莫名感到有些烦躁。黑暗中，她朝那女人的方向瞪了一眼。这一瞪让她的头疼更严重了，但是当下她并不关心这一事实。

“恭喜。你终于知道我的名字了，但这不代表你有权利这么叫我。”

Maria就像被人打了一巴掌，还是莫名其妙得被打了的那种。她安静地站了一会儿然后默默地离开了那堵门边的墙并且向她的凳子走去。她真的对Romanova这种阴晴不定的态度感到厌烦，她伸直了双腿然后恢复了她这周以来每天保持的姿势。

冷处理啊。这他妈真是太棒了，Natalia想。

如果她连心理游戏都没有办法和面前这女人玩，那她怎么能把自己的注意力从自己的肌肉酸痛和头痛上转移开来然后寻找她丢失的过去的12小时的记忆呢？Natalia知道她刚刚不应该朝那个女人爆发的，但是过去的几周里她一直被当做一个动物看待，她爆发也是迟早的事情。

Natalia缓缓得吐出来一口气——在她保持她冷酷面具和无奈地叹气中的一种妥协——然后在床上翻了个身。床还是那么冷那么不舒服，但是至少她可以不用盯着那个女人看了。

Maria对Romanova的这个举动皱了皱眉但是她觉得她蓄了很久的愤怒淡了许多。她往前靠了靠，把枪口短暂的从Romanova身上移了开来。

“偏头疼？”她试探性了问了问。

Natalia惊讶于守卫的语气变化——这语气虽说算不上温柔，但是和过去的一周比起的确少了一些愤怒和烦躁。可能这只是因为终于没有枪对在她身上之后她大脑产生的错觉（Natalia向来知道有没有枪对着她，就算她背对着枪口）。当然也可能是因为这是他们两个认识之后这女人第一次主动和她说话。

“头疼只是一部分吧。”

Maria的眼神飘到了房间左上角的一个摄像机的红点，她不傻，她知道房间里一定还有很多别的监控设备。

“他们给你什么药了吗？”她还是问了这个问题。她不瞎，她知道如果只是正常的乌青的话，他们早该变颜色了；可是Natalia太阳穴上的那两个和一周前并没有任何区别。

Natalia几乎要笑出了声，如果她的肋骨没有那么疼的话，她可能真的会笑出来。“他们给了我很多东西，但是没有一个是用来缓解我的症状的。”

Maria一时有些语塞和不知所措。她还是不能理解这整个情况：为什么她在这里，为什么Romanova在这里。这整件事都感觉像是一个巨大而复杂的游戏，而她并不知道她自己在里面是扮演着什么样的角色。

再过了一会儿，Maria站了起来然后径直走出了门。她忽视了那些周围看向她的惊诧眼神。当她回来的时候，她手上拿了一瓶水。她一只手拿着枪，另一只手拿着那瓶水，然后站到了床前等着Romanova做出下一个动作。

Natalia震惊得看向了那瓶水。她的身体喧嚣着让她赶紧收下然后喝完，但是她多年的间谍经验也在尖叫着告诉她这可能是个陷阱。最终身体本能还是获胜了，但是她还是努力得表现出淡定的样子。

“你有没有更强烈的一些东西？” 她开起了玩笑，但是她在守卫可以把水拿走前换回了真挚的语气，“谢谢。”

Maria点了点头然后往后走了几步，眼神一秒没有离开Natalia。“我不知道他们把好东西藏在哪里了，所以，没有了。”她的语气还是绷紧的状态，她已经有一些后悔了这个决定。她知道她不应该干这件事的，但是居然也没有人阻止她。Maria比之前更加困惑了。

Natalia拧开了瓶盖，瓶盖边的那圈密封带让她多少感到些宽慰，这说明这应该不是个陷阱，手上拿着那瓶东西也的确，只是水而已。她喝了一口，冰凉的水碰到她干涩的喉咙简直是天堂的感觉。她真的很渴，但是她知道现在如果喝得太快的话，只会让她的身体状况跟糟糕。所以她强迫自己小口小口得喝，在放下瓶子的间歇她仔细研究了对面那个女人的脸。她的眼睛已经充分习惯了这个黑暗，所以她看得出那个女人脸上有一丝的不确定。她下次开口的时候，她决定用一个更温柔，更真挚的语调。

“所以你现在知道我的名字了；告诉我下你的呗。”讲真她真的不能继续叫她‘这女人’了，甚至不能继续叫她‘这好看的女人’。她的好奇心已经叫嚣着让她搞明白这个女人到底叫什么名字。

“嗯，听上去好像这样才比较公平。”Maria说，但是以他们现在守卫和囚犯的关系，公平貌似不是一个很好的形容词，Maria觉得很有可能这个决定会在以后伤害到她，但是这一刻，她的冲动战胜了她的理智，“Agent Maria Hill。”

Hill。是的呢，不是Hell。这的确是个更加切实际的名字。“所以你想让我叫你Agent Maria Hill？”

“你为什么会想用任何名字叫我？” Maria听上去是真的困惑。

Natalia在脑子里列举出了几种回答的方案，从粗俗而搞笑的（“我想知道我在床上应该情不自禁得喊出谁的名字”）到冷淡而嘲讽的（“我想知道他们在你的墓碑上会刻上什么”），但是她还是选择了最保险的。毕竟简单而和谐的氛围的感觉还是不错的。

“现在你们这些守卫在我的脑海里都是 “这个女人”，“那个男人”，“那另一个男人”。我希望可以用更简单的方法来区分你们。”

“看来在取昵称方面你不是很有创意嘛。”Maria说。如果她现在没有握着一把半自动武器的话，她甚至会觉得她是在和Romanova调情。

Natalia小小得翻了个白眼，“比起昵称，我更喜欢代号或者缩写。要不我就叫你‘Hill’如何？”

“我不觉得这有多重要，我也不觉得你会在意我比较喜欢哪个。”Maria指出。她现在不太想坐下来，所以她选择往后走了几步，然后随意地靠在了墙上。

Natalia很确定这句话有些更加深层的意义，但是现在任何需要她大脑工作的事情都让她的头巨疼无比。她也想质问Hill为什么会对她有这样的影响，可是她实在是太累了。

“行吧。“她知道这很生硬，但是她的头实在是太他妈疼了。

“你下次就叫我Hill好了。”Maria过了很久之后轻轻地说了一句，她注意到Romanova的呼吸在听到她的回答之后停了一下。她真的很讨厌她总能注意到红发女人的每个小动作，因为这说明她在潜意识里被这个女人深深得吸引了。这种吸引和兴趣真的和她的职业道德背道而驰。

毕竟，她只是个守卫。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
Maria的坏心情并没有在她第二天进牢房时好转。别的守卫们都用一种奇怪的眼神看着她，但是碍于她的冰冷眼神，也没有多说什么。牢房里的灯现在又开了，白炽灯照到她的眼睛里有些刺眼。她因为上次的事情收到了一个警告，但是感觉并没有什么实质性的惩罚。她不知道是因为神盾局是真的不关心她做什么还是她做的事情本来就没什么错。  
当她走到床前时，她努力保持一个冷静而淡定的表情，眼神不经意得划过了Romanova的身体。  
”偏头疼好些了吗？“  
Natalia的眼睛突然睁了开来。她的眼神闪烁着危险和黑暗，然后她突然撕心裂肺得喊了起来。  
《“你是谁？离我远一点！》  
这些字对于Maria来说没有任何意义，她还是不会任何俄语，但是这个语气就让她心里警铃大响。她把原本已经挪开的枪口又一次对上了面前的红发女人。她仔细地研究了下Romanova的眼睛，那双眼睛空洞而充满恐惧，仿佛Romanova根本看不见她。Maria猜都能猜到，Romanova的大脑带她去了一个不应该去的地方。  
“说英语，Romanova。”Maria尝试用对方的名字把她拉回来。  
Natalia的脑子里有两个声音在互相僵持着。一个声音听上去很近——仿佛就在她耳边——这个声音很温柔得让她冷静下来，让她说英语，提醒她她现在很安全；而另一个声音更响，更愤怒，更让她感到恐惧，这个声音来自于她最早的记忆里。《继续打下去！》这个声音说，《不许放弃！活下去！》  
Natalia抬起腿朝她眼前的 ‘攻击者’ 握枪的那只手踢了过去，身体已经从床上弹了起来进入战斗模式。  
Maria的枪就这么掉在了地上。Natalia近乎教科书的攻击方法让她连骂人的时间都没有，一拳又一拳，Natalia的拳头就这样打在了她身上，把她逼到了墙边。  
Maria尝试着回击，但是每次一出拳都被Romanova完美得躲开了，又一次好不容打到一拳，对方感觉像是完全没有被打倒一样继续发了疯似的进攻。Maria做出的每一个动作都是徒劳，所以她只能使出自己能想到的最后的招数：用头去撞对方的头。  
Natalia眼前刹那间充满了星星，她踉跄得往后退了几步撞到了对面的那堵墙。鼻腔里冒出的鲜血让她瞬间有些难以呼吸。但是当这让她眼冒白光的疼痛稍微褪去一些之后，她的大脑终于可以清晰的思考了。  
“Hill，你他妈的在干嘛？” 她深吸了一口气，企图用手阻止鼻血继续往外流。  
这句话把Maria从之前的惊吓中拉了出来，她盯着Natalia的脸有些不知所措，“Shit。”  
Maria也不知道她怎么会觉得有些愧疚，毕竟她刚刚很有可能就死在对方手里了。就在她企图打消这份内疚时，耳机里传来了急促的声音让她汇报情况。  
她忽略了这个要求，并且走到了Natalia面前，双手已经不受控制的要贴上Romanova的脸去检查她的伤势。  
“Hill. 立刻汇报情况。一号小队，准备进入牢房。”  
“停下！”Maria快速得按了下耳机回复， “我已经处理好了，不要进来。”  
她用另一只手摸便了自己的口袋，企图找到一些纸巾。耳机里传来了终止行动的命令，Maria也终于松了口气，但是耳机里不断传来的命令让她感到烦躁无比，她用颤抖的手指把耳机摘了下来。  
“坐下。”她命令Natalia，对方的头猛地赚了一下。她犹豫了下，然后轻轻地加了一句，“好不好？”  
Natalia现在最不想做的就是坐下。她往墙上靠了靠，尝试着理解刚刚发生了什么（这对现在的她来说也很困难，因为血不断地从她的指缝里滴下来，喉咙里也是充满了血腥的味道）。她的大脑企图找回刚刚的记忆，但是她根本无法区分哪些是现实，哪些只是幻象。  
暴力的男人们和他们的拳头；她自己手握着一把狙击步枪，枪口对准了无辜的群众们；穿着白大褂的人在周围跑来跑去，精准而冰冷的手术器具让她晃了眼；以及比普通人一辈子看到都多的鲜血和死亡。  
剧烈的头疼让她又一次的接近了崩溃的边缘，但是她知道她要想尽一切办法控制住自己。Hill特工正在她边上用耳机汇报情况，她听到了“情况已经在掌握之中”但是她并不能理解到底发生了什么。  
“情况？什么情况？刚刚他妈发生什么了？”  
对于Natalia拒绝服从她的请求的态度，Maria叹了一口气。她的直觉让她想靠近Natalia去看看她怎么样，但是她还是花了些时间先把枪放到了一个安全的地方然后卸了子弹再向Natalia走了过去。  
“你刚刚神游了。”她轻轻地说，慢慢的缩短了她和Romanova之间的距离。她默默地伸出了手把她好不容易找到的纸巾递给对方，她的手还是有些颤抖。但是她的眼神十分坚定，传达着如果Natalia不收下纸巾把鼻血处理掉的话，Maria就会亲手帮她去处理。  
“我不知道你把我当成谁了，当然我也不想知道你本来打算对那个人做些什么。”Maria努力让自己的声音平静下来，她刻意压低了她的声音，让摄像头背后的人无法听到他们的对话。  
这是Natalia最害怕的东西。这不是第一次她暂时失去意识了，但是上次发生已经是好几年以前了，还是说最近也发生过？她想不起来了。神盾对她做的所有事情和训练让她的记忆严重受损，她所有的记忆像是被放进搅拌机搅拌过了之后，再一点点倒回了她脑子里。她现在可以清晰地记起她儿时的事情，但是最近的一些记忆反而就想不起来了。她觉得Hill说的情况非常有可能，但是她毕竟是一个有极其曲折的事业的人，所以她对别人说的话的信任度还是非常的低，更何况对方还是自己的守卫。  
”所以，我具体做了什么？”  
“你攻击我了啊。”Maria干干的回答，她对Natalia极其高效的攻击方法感到后怕。她觉得她现在能活着真的是侥幸，但是至少她还没褪去的肾上腺素还没有让她清晰地感受到皮肤上正在形成的一个又一个乌青块。  
“我不知道俄语，所以我也没法告诉你你看到的是写什么东西。”  
Natalia指了指墙角的摄像头，“监控我的人没有让你直接开枪打死我吗？”她的笑话在这个场景下听上去貌似并不太有效。她像Hill一样把自己的声音压低以防止角落里的摄像头听见她的下一个问题。  
“我有没有伤到你？”她不太敢看Hill的脸。  
Maria没有预见到这个问题，所以她楞了一下。她在Natalia面前蹲下，然后从纸巾包里拿出了一张纸巾，她尽量放慢动作以防吓到对方。  
“袭击过我的人多了去了，再说了，我可不是在流鼻血的那个人。”她回答道，眼睛企图对上Natalia低垂的眼神。  
虽然这不是完全的否定，但是Natalia着实松了口气，但是她可不会让Hill知道这个事实：她的自尊不允许她这么做。她把原本那张已经被血覆盖的纸巾从脸上移开，示意她准备好Hill碰她的脸了。Natalia仔细得研究着Hill的脸，依旧企图理解刚刚到底发生了什么。面前的特工看上去完好无损，除了脸上那星星点点的血迹以为。不过，那应该是Natalia的血。  
“所以你拿头撞我了对不对？“  
Maria的嘴角小小的抽搐了一下，如果她没有控制自己的话，那可能就会变成一个微笑了。她伸出手指放到了Natalia的下巴下面，然后抬起对方的脸以方便她检查她脸上的伤口。  
“你当时逼我只能那样了。”  
刚刚那个小小的骄傲表情是Natalia见到Hill之后对方做出的最接近于微笑的裱起来。她不得不承认她对这女人的尊重一直在增长。没有几个人可以光用额头就让她失去她最引以为傲的战斗能力的。Natalia任凭对方把她的下巴往后抬了抬，但是过了几秒她就把头放了回来——当她的头往后仰的时候，鼻子里的血会从喉咙里流下去，她已经够难受了，她不想再因为自己的血吐出来。  
“你最好祈祷你没有把我的鼻子打歪。”Natalia打趣道。  
“我在任何情况下都不会祈祷的。”Maria忽略了对方打趣般的威胁。她把纸巾按到对方的鼻子下面然后用另一手去摸了摸对方的鼻骨。“你现在最好不要搞什么幺蛾子出来，他们不会在服从我的命令了。”她到现在其实还没明白为什么门外的人那么听话，但是应该只是她想多了而已。毕竟如果这个女人不危险的话，神盾也不会把她放在安全系数最高的航母上。  
Natalia惊讶得眨了眨眼。她很好奇为什么Hill可以轻易得忽视她的威胁，但是因为她让她祈祷而感到冒犯。Natalia不知道Hill检查她鼻子的原因是源于同情心还是自责，还是她只是想判断下她出去之后要受多少处罚。想要知道这个问题的答案有很多种办法，其中一个是——  
“嗷，你轻一点啊！”Natalia下意识得从Hill的手指退开，刚刚的按压让她整张脸都皱了起来。  
Maria立马把手拿了开来，她皱着眉看着Natalia，仿佛对她的大反应感到奇怪。  
“我要确定它没断才行。”Maria说，手指轻轻得碰着Natalia的颧骨。  
如果Hill真的是觉得内疚的话，她一点也没有表现出来。但是她的动作并不乏同情心。她的手的动作快速而又有效，她的动作不温柔——一点也不——但是Hill不把她当成一个脆弱的人的事实让Natalia感到欣慰。当然啦，Natalia也不会承认Hill的手指让她觉得这个房间没有以往那么冷了。  
“恭喜，你的鼻子没坏。”Maria检查完之后说道，她把手从对方的脸上挪开，但是眼睛还是紧盯着对方的脸。过两天的乌青肯定会非常有趣，Maria想。她拿起纸巾把Natalia脸颊上星星点点的血迹擦了干净。“我以为我的头更硬来着。”  
“Oh，相信我。它已经够硬了。”这次她指的只是生理上Hill的头很硬。过几周她将发现Hill在心理上也倔强到没朋友（*注：英文里倔强是hard-headed，直译的话就是头很硬），Natalia指了指Hill的脸上，“我的血刚刚溅到你脸上了。”  
这一次，Maria翻起了她经典的白眼然后把刚刚那个纸巾扔到了Natalia的怀里。她抬起手随便擦了擦自己脸上的血迹，“刚刚真的是很好的深入交流时间呢，我们应该更频繁的打打架聊聊天。”  
Natalia玩笑性得皱了皱眉，“是啊，我可喜欢和差点把我鼻子打断的人深入交流呢。“  
“那正好。我也只和那些差点杀了我的人交流。”Maria一边回击一边站了起来，她拒绝为了这件事而感到内疚。荡在她胸前的耳机里的声音越来越响，所以她叹了口气然后把耳机塞回了耳朵里。  
Natalia这次真的皱起了眉，她本来只是想开个玩笑，但是好像Hill并没有那么认为。  
“我没有尝试杀掉你。”  
“不啊，我觉得你压根没有尝试。”Maria一点都不怀疑如果面前的女人想要杀了的话，她需要费多大劲。如果刚刚她没有及时从她的幻觉中醒过来的话，她现在就是个死人了。这样的想法让她有些出神，她听得见耳机里的人在叫她的名字，但是她的大脑却无法专注在耳机里的命令，她所有的注意力都放在了面前的女人身上。  
“你需要洗个澡。”  
Natalia耸了耸肩。她现在并不想洗澡，她现在想做的是让Hill停止误会她。  
她的眼神认真的对上了Hill的眼睛然后她重复道，  
”不，我说的是，我没有尝试杀掉你。“  
Maria有些困惑。她无法理解这句话背后的意思，但是Natalia看向她的眼神里有一种她从未见过的透彻感。  
“那，是谁呢？”  
“我不知道。”这是Natalia在这个牢房里说过最诚实的话。这突如其来的脆弱感，刚刚肾上腺素充满血液的感觉，加上房间里冰冷的温度让她开始有些颤抖。虽然只是很小很小的幅度，但是Maria还是看到了。Maria仿佛觉得她在拼一副她没有见过原图的拼图，而这个拼图的名字就是Natalia Alianova Romanova。  
“那你是谁呢？”她轻轻得问道。  
别是这个问题啊，这个她最不想回答的问题。  
“我也不知道。”Natalia不肯看向Hill的眼睛。她手指上的血迹有一些结了块，冰凉的温度让她抖得更厉害了，“我有很多名字，你已经知道了其中一个。”她不知道她该不该继续说下去，因为一方面Agent Hill可能因为这件事情就被调走或者被惩罚，所以她可能再也见不到她了；另一方面，她知道Hill是个聪明人，她迟早自己查也能查到的。  
“他们叫我黑寡妇。”  
Maria的呼吸暂停了一秒，这个组织里没有人没听说过这个名字和这个名字干过的所有事。。。  
但是她现在看到的只是一个普通的女人，一个流着鼻血和轻轻颤抖着的的女人。  
“那我活下来还真的是个奇迹啊。”她停顿了一秒之后说。她默默地转身走到了床边拎起了那个床单，她现在才注意到这个床单有多薄。她把床单放回原位，然后脱掉了自己的外套去递给Nat——黑寡妇。  
Natalia一点不意外Hill听说过她。但是，从Hill的反应来看，她的事迹好像被传得有些妖魔化了。  
“我觉得你要对我们两个人都多点信心。我不是一个被洗脑的杀人机器，你也不是一个战斗弱鸡。如果你是的话，他们也不会相信你让你来看守我了。”  
我不是一个被洗脑的杀人机器。这是Natalia来神盾的初衷：她需要证明这句话是真的。神盾向她保证了他们可以做到，但是并没有告诉她他们将如何做这件事情。当然，她也不能怪他们，毕竟她都数不清在过去的几十年里，她杀了多少神盾的特工。  
Natalia把手臂交叉了之后放在了胸前。她宁愿用这种怪异的姿势来取暖也不愿意接受Hill的外套。她怎么能要她的外套呢？  
”就算我不知道你的代号，我也知道我打不过你的。”Maria冷冷的回答道，她随手把自己的外套扔在了Natalia的怀里，然后坐回了床上。她又一次把耳机从耳朵里拿了出来，她决定离开这个牢房之后再担心这些问题，目前看起来他们好像没有太要惩罚她的意思。  
“没有人真的冷血无情，但是你的确名声在外。”Maria终于大概知道为什么神盾这么重视Natalia了。  
就算Hill已经把那件外套扔到了她怀里，Natalia仍然没有拿起它。她拒绝别人的施舍。她既然可以四肢健全得度过她的童年，她也可以撑过这件事。她忽略了Hill对她以及她名声的嘲讽，如果她想重新获得这个对话的控制权的话，是时候换个话题了。  
“所以，你觉得，在你和我之间，谁会因为刚刚这个小插曲而收到更多的麻烦？“  
Maria耸了耸肩。“我觉得你的处境应该不能更坏了吧。”  
奇怪的是，Maria并不担心接下来会发生些什么。只是她不愿意承认如果她以后再也见不到面前的红发女人的话，那她还是会有一点点小失落的。  
Natalia忍俊不禁得笑出了声，“你说的好像没错。不过这说不定对你来说是个好处：你可能终于可以摆脱这个你如此讨厌的任务了呢。”  
“可能吧。”Maria附议道。但说真的她也不知道神盾的计划是什么。黑寡妇还是在牢房里，也没有人受伤，呃，除了黑寡妇本人以外。她舒展了一下刚刚被打了好几拳的肩膀，隐隐有些担心明天早上起来不可避免的乌青和酸痛。  
“你真的什么都不记得了？”  
“你说刚刚的事情吗？是啊。对我来说，整件事就像是你莫名奇妙得想打断我的鼻子。”  
Maria可能不是个心理学家，但是知道这个症状一点都不好，“可惜我不说俄语。”她不小心把心理话说了出来。她知道神盾会有翻译去研究她说了些什么。但是她知道那些人一定不会把翻译结果告诉她。  
“你应该去学学俄语，那真的是个很美丽的语言。”这是什么蠢话。Natalia不知道她为什么会说这句话。可能她是想消除Hill脸上那种忧虑的表情吧。但是，同样的，她也不知道她为什么会想要这样做。所以，她就只好用幽默来藏起她的困惑。（最近她发现她越来越喜欢这样做了，但是她也还是不知道为什么。）  
“我可能只是又问了你你有没有口香糖而已。“  
”所以你攻击了我——“Maria停顿了一下，看了看角落里的摄像头，然后指了指她的外套。她现在有点后悔做了那件事，毕竟她刚刚命都快没了。  
”我不需要你的外套，我没事。”  
Maria抬起了一根眉毛然后用眼神指了指其中一个口袋。  
Natalia把手滑进了那个口袋然后找到了里面藏着的一个东西。她差点笑出了声，“你神经病吗，你一直都有，但你上次就不肯给我吗？！”  
Maria对于Natalia和正常女生一样的行为感到一丝丝奇怪，然后就算她拼命想忍住，一个微笑还是爬上了她的嘴角，她耸了耸肩，“我不嚼口香糖的。”  
“那你为什么。。。”她困惑的抬了抬眉毛。来吧，说出来。她知道她已经赢了这一局。她在Hill决定在进牢房之前找到口香糖并且放到口袋里的那一刻就赢了，但是她想听Hill说出来。  
“别和我装傻，”Maria叹了口气然后站了起来，伸出了手让Natalia把衣服还给她，“我要去和上层解释刚刚的情况了。”  
Natalia在把外套还给Hill前把那包口香糖从口袋里拿了出来，她从里面抽了一根出来然后把剩下的塞进了她的内衣一遍以后享受。她把那根口香糖从糖纸里解放了出来然后放进了嘴里。她故意朝镜头显示出她有多享受这个味道和过程。  
“那祝你好运咯。”她吐了个泡泡然后朝Hill抛了个媚眼。  
Natalia动作和整个形态的变化如行云流水一样丝毫没有任何破绽，Maria不知道哪个才是真正的她。她觉得自己又一次被对方玩弄了，她在心里朝自己摇了摇头然后穿上了外套。她走到墙边拿起那个被遗忘了很久的枪。她不知道Natalia在过去都经历了些什么，她也不知道Natalia在做那些事的时候，有没有不小心就丢失了一部分的自己。  
但是她还没来得及细想耳机里就传来了急促的让她去报告的声音。她深吸了一口气，背对着黑寡妇开了门然后走了出去。她不知道今天会不会是她最后一次见到这个神秘而吸引人的红发女人。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
当Hill一离开房间，就有一个医疗小队冲了进来开始对Natalia做检查（鼻子没坏，没有脑震荡，可能会有乌青）。然后再过了一会儿，他们允许她去洗了个澡——一个有着充足热水和强大水压的澡。她借着这个机会把自己身上的血冲了干净随后稍稍享受了一下这份奢侈。虽然她知道门外就站着守卫，但是淋浴间里现在就她一个人，真的是难得的清净。她惊讶得发现架子上居然还有沐浴露，洗发膏，护发素，甚至还有一条干净的毛巾在边上等着她。  
当她最终回到自己的牢房时，她又一次惊讶的在床上发现了一套新的衣服和一条厚厚的羊毛毯。所有的床单都被换过了，原本地上的血迹也被擦得一干二净（估计用了很多漂白剂，Natalia从空气中残留的味道判断到）。其中最让她惊讶的是，他们居然允许她留着那包口香糖。  
这是个陷阱。一定是的。但是Natalia还是觉得她被奖励了，像是那种为了鼓励她继续保持良好行为的那种奖励（她还第一次享受到这样的奖励，通常她收到的只有处罚）。  
但问题来了，殴打并且差点把自己的守卫打死怎么就变成好的行为了呢？  
后面的几天和Natalia预想的完全不同。她以为会有更加频繁的反洗脑训练，更多支离破碎的回忆，以及更多记忆里的空白。但是并没有。她被允许自然的入睡然后睡到自然醒，日复一日。他们给他的被子尽管不软，但是很厚很重，她也终于习惯了在那床被子下安然入睡。她的床前依然24小时都有一个守卫作者，但是一周过去了，她心心念念想见到的黑头发蓝眼睛还是没有出现。那件事之后她就没见到过Hill ；她怀疑她可能再也见不到她了。  
那包口香糖也依旧安静得躺在她的枕头下，再也没有被碰过。

———————————————————  
Maria觉得自己又一次被撵了出来，她上一次收到这样的待遇还是16岁的时候。当然啦，她16岁以后就没有那么爱和命令对着干了。这感觉还挺爽的，直到他们把她从守卫任务里踢了出去然后把她困在了她自己的房间里。感觉就像是她在被关禁闭一样。她觉得这个决定极其幼稚和愚蠢，所以她决定和他们顶嘴，又是一件她从16岁开始就没有做过的事情。她指出她的任务目标是看守住犯人（还是天杀的黑寡妇），然后她很明显完成了任务目标——她阻止了犯人的逃脱计划并且保证了没有人受伤。  
她没有提她觉得Romanova其实并不是想要逃出去。她提出的俄文翻译请求也被夺回了。这让她感到极其烦躁。这发生的所有一切都在挑战她的忍耐极限，Maria觉得自己仿佛回到了冲动的青春期的感觉。军队也是很刻板和控制的环境，但是和神盾完全是两码事。军队里的所有东西都很直白，Maria喜欢那种开诚布公的感觉。但是神盾简直就是直白的反义词，神盾更多的是有控制的操纵着它的特工们，以确保他们能隐藏住尽量多的秘密。但是神盾忘了她早就习惯了这种操纵和控制，她从出生那一刻起就忍受着的来自她父亲的控制和操纵。她的父亲尖叫着想让她相信她是个祸害，让他相信她一文不值。神盾和她父亲用的方式也许不同，但是目的都是一样的，希望她认命，并且安分得做她该做的事情。她既然已经和这种操纵打了一辈子的仗，那她不怕继续打下去。所以她挺起胸，抬起头，用冷淡的眼神面对一切。她不会就此放弃，她会安静的等到属于她的完美的时机。  
他们把他从任务里撤了下来，然后把她关在房间里关了整整一周。她像是个犯人一样疯狂的做着俯卧撑。她觉得她和Romanova一样变成了神盾的囚犯，所以她迫切得想要找一件分散她注意力的事。她在神盾的数据库里找到了俄语教程。所以她一边说着陌生的单词，一边做着仰卧起坐。一开始，这个语言感觉很生涩和困难，但是渐渐地，她的舌头适应了它独特的发音方法。她觉得俄语和她的心情很搭。  
她一边学习着一边等着属于她的完美时机。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
一周之后，Maria拿到了一个信封：不一样的时间表，和原来一样的任务。她完全不懂神盾这么做的目的是什么，但是她还是去了，当她再次走进那个熟悉的牢房时，心里多了一份坚定。讲真，她不知道该期待些什么，她甚至都不知道Romanova是不是只是在利用她的同情心，她也不知道之前发生的一切是不是都只是Romanova想要控制她的手段。她真的厌倦了被利用的生活。  
铁门在她身后重重地关上了，Maria站在门口一动不动得观察着房间里的变化——装潢上的和Romanova本身的。她的确完全没有想到再一次进到这个牢房里会是这样的和平舒适的景象，她更加惊讶得发现她居然因为这个女人的生活质量的提高而感到了欣慰。  
“看来你最后还是洗澡了啊。”她用尽量平淡的语气说道。  
Natalia盯着她看了几秒。毕竟隔了一周看到她还真是很奇怪。但是Natasha必须承认，虽然的确奇怪，但是见到Hill，她心里还是高兴的。  
“我是不是该谢谢你？”  
Maria摇了摇头然后让自己往那个凳子慢慢走去。”我只是个守卫而已。”  
即使Maria也不知道事情怎么会变成这样。如果他们因为这件事把她踢出航母，甚至踢出神盾，她都能理解；但是把她关一周禁闭之后让她再回来干同样的事，就让她完全看不懂了。  
Natalia挑了挑眉毛。Maria这幅不自信的样子真的不适合她。  
“所以，我们之间，谁收到了更多的处罚呢？”既然他们把Hill重新放回了这个任务，她们迟早要谈上周发生的那件事，所以还不如现在就谈，把所有事情都搞清楚。  
这个问题让Maria有些惊讶，她稳了稳思绪，然后仔细思考着该选哪些词来回答这个问题。她觉得她的语法说不定完全不对，但是她还是试探性得说了出来。  
《你看上去比原来好多了。》  
她的确是聪明的。Natalia想到。她轻笑了一下然后摇了摇头。Hill的发音有一点点不对，而且她的美式口音实在太明显了。不过除此之外，她还是很佩服Hill的。毕竟她的学习时间只有短短一周。  
Natalia重新对上了Hill的眼睛，她用比平时更慢的语速重复了刚刚那句话，《你看上去比原来好多了》，她仔细得指出了所有的重音和发音要点。  
Maria花了几秒钟才意识到Romanova只是重复了一遍她自己刚刚说的话，她微微惊讶于对方的反应。她按下了自己的自尊和自傲，努力地回忆刚刚Romanova说的话，然后又重复了一遍。她有种感觉她估计还要练好久才能发对，但是她还是隐隐期待着对方的评估。  
《好多了。》Natalia没有骗她，Hill在学习语言方面绝对是有天赋的。Natalia同样也对Hill虚心学习的态度感到钦佩。  
”想不想我再攻击你一次给你一个真的打断我鼻子的机会？这样你就有更多的时间来练习了。”她尽量保持着她的扑克脸，“天知道万一你把我手臂打断了，你就变成俄语专家了呢。”  
Maria翻了翻白眼然后摇了摇头，”我还是脚踏实地一步一步学吧。”她对这个对话的友好程度表示十分讶异。  
“你也给别的那些守卫上俄语课吗？”  
“不啊，我不觉得女人一号有任何语言天赋，女人二号和男人一号根本就不和我说话。”她为什么要告诉她这些啊？Natalia企图把心底奇怪的感觉压下去，讲真她对自己对Hill的信任度表示极度不安。“给我看看你还学了些什么别的吧。”  
Hill觉得别的守卫的处理方式才是正确的，但是能获得Romanova的注意力的感觉还是很不错的，所以Maria绞尽脑汁得回忆着课程里的别的对话。《我可以要份薯条吗？》她比刚刚更加不确定发音，但是她还是想办法装出一副自信的样子。  
《你还真是个美国人...》Natalia开玩笑的嘟囔道。她实在不知道该怎么分析Hill说第二句话的意图是什么。通常她对自己读人心的本事都充满了自信。但是Hill的确是个例外，Natalia大部分时间都不知道这个女人冷冰冰的外表下面在想些什么。Natalia只能粗略的推断出了两种理由：一种是对方对自己的语言能力不自信所以随便说了句来掩饰这种不自信，第二种是她只是想隐藏自己真实的俄语实力然后趁Natalia不注意反将一军。  
Natalia眯了眯眼睛，“别和我装傻啊，Hill。你到底想不想我教你？”  
这和Maria的计划完全不一样。但是这个提议的确让她有些小心动。她的理智告诉她让自己的任务目标当自己的俄语老师和任务完全不搭，而且估计上层也不会允许上次的事情再次发生。但是她的心却在往另一个方向奔跑。  
《反正你看上去不忙。》  
又是这种拐弯抹角却充满倔强的回答。这个女人就不能直接了当的回答问题吗？尽管Natalia对Hill这种摇摆不定的态度感到烦躁，但是她的确很佩服对面这个女人。她相信如果Hill可以去掉她的大兵气质的话，她一定可以成为一个很成功的检点。她这种拐着弯回答的能力真的强。但是现在Romanova只想让她可以改掉这种让她烦躁的习惯。  
《不好意思，是我听错了吗？我怎么没有听见‘好的谢谢’呢？》  
Maria咧嘴笑了笑然后往椅背上靠了靠，有一瞬间她看上去一副超级自信的样子。《好的，谢谢。》不知为何，这句话从Hill嘴里说出来的时候充满了挑衅。  
《好多了。》Natalia也学Hill往后靠了靠。所以Hill这么想和她玩这个游戏吗？那她当然要奉陪啦。  
《告诉我你知道些什么。》Natalia向来审讯能力要比教书能力强。  
现在这个时候换回英语回答会让Maria感觉她输了一样，所以Maria逼自己继续用俄语回答。她极其弱鸡的口语水平的确让她难以保持刚才那种自信挑衅的态度，但是她还是努力保持着。  
《我知道可多了。问问我别的吧。》  
Natalia挑了挑眉。《好吧，既然你知道的那么多。那你告诉我你想知道些什么把。》  
Maria皱了皱眉，很明显刚刚这个长句对她的俄语能力来说有些过于困难，但是她仔细思考了半天之后点了点头。  
“我想知道怎么调情。”  
Natalia没有想到她自己会那么享受Hill在自己面前死撑面子。但是看着对方花全部精力来学习一项新的技能或者解决一个困难的确是个很让她开心的画面。而当Natalia听到Hill的请求时，她差点就笑出了声。差点而已。  
她狡猾得朝Hill笑了笑，“好啊。听仔细了，《你有口香糖吗？》”  
“这句话什么意思？”Maria的直觉告诉她这句话肯定有什么蹊跷的地方，因为Romanova那个笑容实在太令人怀疑了。但是讲真，她觉得这个笑容以后一定会给她带来很多麻烦。  
“这可是调情金句。你也试试啊。《你有口香糖吗？》”  
Hill还是一头雾水，但是不知道为什么，感觉对方就是在拿她开玩笑。她不知道是不是所有黑寡妇的目标都会和她有一样的感受。不过，她还是尝试着重复了那句话，然后挑着眉等着对方的下一个动作。  
《很好。》这一次，Natalia没能控制住自己的笑声，一种介于嘲讽和温暖之间的笑声，”你记住了吗？你下次的作业就是告诉我这句话直译成英语是什么意思。”  
“你现在开始给我布置作业了吗？”Maria不可置信得看着Romanova，仿佛对方的脑子被门夹了。她基本确定这不是守卫和囚犯之间该有的交互。  
“别装作你不会一出门就去查这句话的意思一样。”Natalia朝对方无辜得眨了眨眼睛，“再说了，我知道你在知道这句话的意思之前，是不会在别的女人身上实验的。”  
这让Hill心脏漏跳了一拍，但是其实她应该已经能猜到的。毕竟她对面坐着的是世界上最出色的间谍之一，而读人心的技能是间谍活下去的必需品。但是，这不阻碍Hill对于自己最大的秘密就这样被发现了而感到不安，毕竟这是一个她瞒着所有人（包括军队）的秘密。  
“我没有在装啊。”  
“嗯哼。”Natalia朝Hill抛了个媚眼，想看看她有没有本事让对面这个冰山脸红。她转身从枕头底下拎出了那袋很久没有碰过的口香糖，然后拿了一条并且塞到了嘴里。  
Maria对天发誓，她没有脸红。她只是翻了个白眼，并且努力忽略Romanova不断在动的嘴唇。虽然她不知道上周到底发生了什么，但是现在的Romanova看起来更加放松了。当然，只是一点点而已。Maria还没有笨到去相信对面这个女人在一周里就变成了一个无害的女孩。  
《教我，让我理解你。》她停顿了几秒之后拼凑道。她希望Romanova听懂了她的话和这句话背后更加深层的意思。  
冰冷的床铺和冻得瑟瑟发抖的女孩从Natalia的脑海里闪过。她的眼睛暗了暗，然后她努力着去忽视这些画面。  
“《你不会想要理解我的。》学俄语是一件事，理解我是完全另一码事。”  
“我不是——”Maria逼自己闭上了嘴。Natalia朝她冲过来的画面在过去的一周里一直在她的脑海里回放，她一点都不喜欢对方眼里不断闪过的无助感。但是她还没有准备好去和对方谈这件事，“我没有想要探究你的人生故事或者你所有的秘密，Romanova。”  
Maria一叫出这个名字就后悔了，她清楚地记得对方上次的反应。  
这个名字让Natalia脊椎发凉。它听上去是来自另一个世界的尖叫。这个名字是她拼了命想要远离，想要埋葬在过去的名字。在过去的一周里，她想了很多。既然她被给予了第二次人生的机会，她也是时候换一个名字了，换一个不会让她听到了就浑身发抖的名字。尽管她很想，但是她知道她不可能删除她的过去，所以她选择在她的过去上建造一个更加美好的未来。一个新的名字或许将会是一个很好的重启点。  
她逼着自己的眼神柔和下来，然后抬起眼对上Hill的眼睛确保对方在认真听她说话，“Romanoff。”  
“Romanoff。”Maria重复道，就像她几分钟前重复那些俄语句子一样。这次她也像刚才一样专注，仿佛她在理解这个词和它的意义。她想搞明白Romanoff这么做的理由，但是她知道，她现在还不具备去理解的能力。“那你想要你的名变成什么呢？”  
“Natasha。”这是她第一次亲口叫自己这个名字。她在开口的那一瞬间觉得她好像马上就准备好了，准备好带着这个新名字，新身份出发。  
“Natasha Romanoff。”Maria重复了之后点了点头，然后朝她露出了第一个真正的微笑。  
Natalia——不，Natasha——回应了对方的动作。这个名字从Hill的嘴里说出来比她自己说出来的感觉还要好。她朝Hill伸出了手，“很高兴见到你。”这次她的语气里带着从未有过的轻松和幽默。  
“告诉我，Natasha Romanoff，我需不需要担心如果我的俄语不够好的话，你会趁我不注意把我杀了？”  
“只要你不出错，你就永远不用知道这个问题的答案了呀。”  
“这么简单？”Maria开玩笑似得反问道，然后她一点也不迟疑的握住了Natasha的手。  
这个握手有力且令人感到满足，仿佛是之前所有冲突的和解，又仿佛是一个新的开始。不管怎样，空气在Natasha放开手的那一刹那变得畅通了许多。至少教Hill俄语让她有了可以期待新的一天的理由。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
汗水沿着Natasha的脸颊滑了下来，她可以清楚地感受到紧身衣下面的皮肤在一点一点的被浸湿。她的双腿架在身后的床上，双手支撑着她大部分的体重。她深吸了一口气然后慢慢把上身靠近地面，然后在吐气的过程中再撑回了远来的动作。过去几周里，她的肌肉一直处于着酸痛的状态，然而她并不知道为什么，这让她非常恼火，所以她决定既然要酸，那还不如顺便锻炼锻炼。  
Maria进屋时就看到了这一幕，她下意识地停了下来，然后情不自禁得开始盯着Natasha紧绷着的肌肉看。她过了几秒才后知后觉的发现她的眼睛落在了很多不该落的地方。她尴尬地咳嗽了一下，然后恢复了自己该有的冷静，她打心底希望Natasha（和监控）没有注意到她刚刚的举动。  
不过不管怎么说，这都是个好兆头。Natasha至少没有像上次一样坐在床上眼神空洞的神游了。  
《精力太旺盛了吗？》Maria问道，仿佛她在拿对方打趣。  
Natasha没有抬眼看Hill，她不希望把自己完美的姿势给打破了。当然，她不用看也知道刚刚Maria一定是盯着她再看。她把一只手放到背后然后再做了一个标准的单手俯卧撑。  
《只是向你炫耀炫耀罢了。》  
以Maria的俄语水平，她还找不到一个合适的回答，所以她还是决定放弃然后用英语回答，“那你可要再早点起来才行啊，Romanoff。”她咧了咧嘴角，Natasha挡住了她去凳子的路，但是Maria没有说。毕竟她已经有些厌倦了那个位子了。  
好的吧。。。 Natasha想着。  
她继续用右手做了4个单手俯卧撑，然后再换到左手做了五个。在最后一个俯卧撑结束的时候，Natasha把腿从床上荡了下拉然后站了起来。她走到墙边，弯下腰，把手掌放到了地上。Maria占据了最佳视角，Natasha也知道Maria虽然不表现出来，但是心里一定很喜欢她看到的风景。她短暂的在这个姿势停留一秒之后，把腿向后踢上了墙，开始做起倒立来。  
《稍微保护我一下？》  
Maria把枪放到一边，然后走到了离Natasha一步之遥的地方，确保万一Natasha摔下来的话，她能及时扶住对方。Maria觉得自己真的应该考虑考虑哪天晚上下船去搞个一夜情什么的，因为她刚刚再次情不自禁的盯着黑寡妇的屁股看了一会儿，她一定是疯了。她基本可以确定这样的行为的结果可能就是她被对方打死。  
《你对所有的守卫都这么做？》  
Hill可能还没有完全去掉她的美国口音，但是她的确以光速完美了她嘲讽人的能力。Natasha换回了英语频道然后一边以倒立的姿势坐着俯卧撑，一边模仿着Hill的语气。  
“不然要你们干什么？我昨天让新来的那位帮我拉韧带来着；然后周二的时候那个女人还和我一起做瑜伽呢。” 她嘲弄得说道。她根本不知道现在是几点，她当然更不知道今天是周几了。  
Maria有那么一刹那真的就相信了Natasha的话，但是马上她就朝对方挑了挑眉，“瑜伽？你怎么看上去和瑜伽那么不配呢？”  
Natasha又做了一个倒立俯卧撑，她甚至在上来的时候微微发出了用力时才有的喘息声。当然啦，她也只是故意发出这样的声音，毕竟虽然道理俯卧撑有一定难度，对她来说还是小菜一碟。  
“怎么？你觉得我不柔软吗？我可是可以把我的两条腿都伸到脖子后面呢。”  
Maria的理智已经做好了否认Natasha的话来表示她没有那么想。即使她没有看到过Natasha真实的战斗实力，她的名声也是极其响当当的。但是感性的那面还是占据了上风。  
《证明给我看。》  
Natasha的脸上露出了一个魅惑的微笑然后接受了这个挑战。她缓缓地把两条腿放回了地上然后弹回了站立的姿势。她拉了拉筋然后又把趴回了地上。一切都是那么一气呵成。她两只眼睛对上了Hill的，然后抓住了自己的右脚踝，往后掰直了腿。她的脚尖绷直成一条线，就像她在跳芭蕾舞一样。她微微呼了口气，享受着伸展所带来的舒适感。  
她当然不会在这里就结束。她把肩膀转回大腿前面，然后用另一只手把她的腿沿着肩膀往下拉知道她的腿弯完美得契合在了她的肩膀上。她嘴角朝Hill勾了勾然后把自己的另一条腿也扳成了一样的动作。  
Fuck me，这是Maria大脑当机前的最后一个想法。知道她能做到是一码事，真的亲眼看到她做出那样的动作就是完全的另一码事了。那在Natasha眼睛里看到被挑战的快感给她带来的感觉又是一个完全不一样的事情了。这是个不该存在的感觉，她知道。毕竟她只是个守卫。  
”你刚刚该和我打个赌的。“Maria对Natasha说道。虽然她可能不会接受这个赌局；毕竟她也不傻。但是的确亲眼见到这个动作之后，她对这个红发女人的能力更加钦佩了。  
看着Hill脸上闪过的惊讶和欲望给Natasha带来的快乐甚至超过了她肌肉被拉伸之后的舒适感。Natasha保持着这个姿势，眼睛也依旧锁在Hill的脸上，享受着满足感在她血液里流淌着的感觉。她用舌头舔了舔自己的下唇。  
”哦？你想和我赌什么？”  
《太晚咯。过了那个村就没那个店了。》Maria企图让自己听上去充满了自信和骄傲，当然，她知道如果她没有一直盯着对方的嘴唇看的话，效果可能会更好点。 她的目光快速扫了扫角落里的探头和大门。  
Natasha趁着Maria移开目光的时间恢复了正常姿势，然后在地上做起了伸展动作。  
“既然我一定能赢刚刚那个赌局，那你想从我这里拿到什么就不重要了。可是我很好奇，你有什么可以用来当做筹码的东西呢？”这么好的机会她才不会放过。  
”我可给不了你什么。”Maria下意识回复到，目光又回到了Natasha身上。《你想我给你再带包口香糖？还是从食堂里帮你带根香蕉来？》  
Natasha认真地思考了下，她可以要的东西有很多，但是在现在的情况下，貌似都有些不合时宜。尽管她不算是个囚犯，Hill理论上来说还依然是她的守卫。在不一样的情况下，她一定会继续玩下去直到她可以在地板上和这个女人来一场酣畅淋漓的床上运动。真是可惜呢。  
“帮我带杯拿铁如何？”她建议道，“当然，这种马后炮式的打赌对你来说有点不公平。我们再来打个赌如何？”  
Maria考虑了下要不要告诉她即使他当时和她打了那个赌，她也不会答应的。可是她想了想还是没有说出口。  
“如果你能想出打赌的主题来的话。我们的资源实在少的可怜。”  
“我可以和你打赌我能用一个魔术让你大吃一惊。”Natasha努力忍住不笑，为了她接下来的计划，她还是要努力保持住她的扑克脸。  
“魔术？”Maria翻了个她标志性的白眼，“你要在我面前玩消失术吗？”  
”不啊。但是如果我能在几秒钟内让这个屋子变得极其拥挤的话，你就欠我一杯拿铁。怎么样？”  
Maria耸了耸肩然后挥了挥手，“你的确激起了我的好奇心。”  
Natasha接下来要做的事情很蠢。十分，十分的愚蠢。但是确实是个提醒他们两个认清事实的好机会。调情的过程的确很让人快乐，但是很明显事情已经开始往他们不能控制的方向发展，如果那件事发生了，那可就比接下来要发生的事还要愚蠢了。  
“好的，准备好哦。我倒数3秒。”Natasha扫了眼探头，“三。”  
她把视线投向了单面玻璃，“二。”  
然后，在电光石火间，她向前冲了过去，把Hill的枪从墙边抢了过来。她一个转身就把Hill按在了墙上，但是确保枪口没有对着他们两个中的任何一个。  
“一。”她在Hill的耳边轻声说道。  
Maria在撞到墙的那一刹那倒吸了口冷气，Natasha的嘴唇若有若无得碰到她的耳朵时，她浑身也不受控制得颤抖了下。但是，这种暧昧的气氛在她意识到到底发生了什么的时候消失得一干二净。她现在能感觉到的只有愤怒。她气她自己这么轻易的就放松了警惕；她气她自己在不该相信别人的时候还是拼命得想要相信；气她自己消失了的专业素养；更气Natasha就这么把她的信任狠狠得摔碎在了地上。  
但是身体的直觉让她没有就僵在原地，她抓住Natasha的手臂企图推开对方，然后换了换重心，用腿去踢对方顺便另一只手捏成拳朝对方的肚子打去。  
Natasha还是轻易得把Hill保持在了墙和她身体之间，但是她知道在被踢和被打之间，她只能避开一个。她选择了被打，她快速得起跳避开了对方的腿部攻击，然后下一秒，一个拳头就结实的打在了她的腹部。她感觉到了空气离开她的胸腔，她咳嗽了两下然后跪在了地上。她没有打回去，和Hill打架不是她这么做的目的。她把枪口依旧无害得对准了地面然后深呼吸了一口，等着Hill和别的在猛烈的敲门的特工们的下一个动作。  
Maria已经进入了战斗姿势，但是她很快就意识到Natasha并没有任何反击的意思。她停了下来，呼吸声又快又重，但是除了门外的特工的吼叫声和敲门声之下，她什么也听不到。她盯着Natasha看了几秒，然后伸出了手。  
《你赢了。》Maria咬紧了牙关说道。  
Natasha毫不犹豫得把枪转了个方向然后把枪托塞进了Maria手里。她当然知道枪口离她自己的腰不过几厘米。只要Hill手腕稍微用一用力，她的腹腔里就会塞满子弹。可是Natasha知道对方不会这么做的。或者说，她希望对方，以及在门口马上就要冲进来的特工们不会这么做。  
平衡就这么被重置了。她又变成了一个囚犯，而Hill又变回了那个冷酷的守卫。Hill眼睛里那个没法平息的怒火让Natasha有些难过，不过这么做对她们两个都好。不是吗？  
Maria拿过枪开始检查起来，但是她的注意力依旧基本都在Natasha身上。那个怒火还在，但是她盯着对方越久，她发现自己的怒火也就越淡。《我知道你才不会对别的守卫们做这种事。》  
Maria的注意力在门被撞开来的那一刹那转移了，她下意识的把自己放在了Natasha和那些上了膛的枪之间，“放下武器。我没有交过增援。”  
她为什么要站到那些枪口前？Natasha怎么也没有想到Hill会这么做。Hill刚刚被她羞辱了一把，她为什么会要保护她？  
“这里突然变得很拥挤呢，不是吗？”Natasha抬了抬一边眉毛。“芝麻开门哦。”  
Maria花了很久才理解了Natasha这句话，她现在的心情实在让她无法感受到这件事情的搞笑。可能很久以后她会，但是不是现在，现在的Maria在忙着瞪那些枪口依旧对着她的笨蛋们。但是她知道她自己才是这个房间里最大的笨蛋。她是一个把武器扔在一边的笨蛋。她是一个被自己的犯人几秒钟之内摁到墙上的笨蛋。她的自尊受到了严重的伤害，这让她很烦躁。她冲到了离自己最近的特工面前，抓住了他的枪口然后把枪口摁了下去。  
“我说了，放下武器。”她能感觉到对方的犹豫，但是蓝牙耳机里传来的和她说的一样的命令让对方乖乖放下了武器。Maria没有动，她看着那帮夹着尾巴溜走的特工们离开了房间才微微松了口气。她无视了她的上级给她的眼神，她知道她没有给命令的权利。但是，说实话，在这个瞬间，她什么都不在乎。  
她把铁门狠狠得关上之后半转了个身，眼神避开了Natasha，“坐下，囚犯。”  
Natasha站着没动，她把两只手臂抱在了胸前，《我不是个囚犯。》  
“是啊，你只是想在这里呆着，对不对？”Maria觉得自己要气炸了，她走到了离Natasha几厘米的地方然后把枪摁到了对方的胸前。“我知道，你比我里好多了。你要杀了我是分分钟的事情。那你杀了我啊，别再和我玩这些有的没的游戏了。”  
胸前的枪给她带来的压力让她的脊柱充满了寒意，Natasha的怒气也在那一刹那被点燃了。她抬了抬下巴，尽量减少她和Hill之间的身高差。  
“你他妈为什么老觉得我想杀了你？杀了你我他妈能拿到什么好处？”  
“因为死在你手里比你一直羞辱我的感觉好多了。”Maria恨恨得说道，她再一次把枪摁到了对方的胸口，想让对方接下。  
“你认真的吗？你在被羞辱和死之间选择死？”Natasha把双手放到了Maria的手臂上然后推开了她，”你如果那么急迫得想要找死，那是你的事情。别把我扯进来。”  
Maria又翻了个白眼，“我从来没那么说过。”她当然不想死。她向来是个生还者，即使有的时候她自己都不想。但是想杀了她是个直截了当的事情。而羞辱，羞辱是个极其肮脏的游戏。她实在不想再玩什么游戏了。“坐下，Romanoff。”  
Hill的确是用了她的新名字，但是Natasha一点也不喜欢对方的语气。她忽略了对方的命令然后继续和对方对峙着，只不过这次她的音量调低了些许。  
“你他妈有什么毛病吗？你的自尊心已经强到你没有考虑过他们给你这个任务不是为了处罚你吗？”  
Hill当然考虑过，尤其是他们任凭她做了那么多犯规定的事情之后。可是这不代表她喜欢这样被玩弄。  
“所以呢？你现在也开始帮他们一起分析我了？”  
“我才没有在帮他们。”Natasha学着Hill翻了个白眼，“不过你没说错，我的确不和别的守卫做这些事情。他们才不值得我的时间。”  
“我可真感到荣幸。”  
这种冷幽默让Natasha微微松了口气——Hill的脸上还是充满了愤怒——不过Natasha至少知道一切又回到了她可控范围之内。她坐回了床上，手臂依旧抱在胸前。她没有投降。这只不过是一个战术上的撤退。  
“行吧。如果你宁愿我杀了你也不愿意我陪你玩玩游戏来消磨时间的话，那是你的事。我可以以后一句话也不和你说。但是我不会杀了你。《懂了吗》？”  
Maria有那么一刹那就想顺了Natasha的意思，这样他们就能回到原来那种轻松调情的状态了。Natasha坐在床上的姿态有一点脆弱的感觉，Maria也不懂为什么这样的Natasha让她有了想要保护她的冲动。Maria知道这是她工作的一部分，守卫的一部分就是要保护自己的任务目标。可是她也知道这种保护欲不是来自于她的工作和职业道德。可能这就是黑寡妇的魔力吧，可能她从一开始就是自己挖坑自己挑。毕竟这个她想保护的人刚刚用她的枪把她摁在了墙上。所以她努力按住了想要放低声音，然后和Natasha对视的那一部分自己。  
她多希望这只是她自己的荷尔蒙在搞鬼。她多希望她的情绪止步于想把对方摁到床上然后狠狠的来一发。  
“相信我。我没有在找死，Romanoff。”Maria说道，“《我只是真的很希望你能找到一个别的爱好。》”  
这句话不是‘别再玩弄我然后闭嘴’，所以这还是让Natasha微微松了口气。但是她知道估计Hill还要花很长时间才能忘掉这个小插曲。不过话说回来，Natasha也看到了对方下意识扫过她全身的眼神...  
”你觉得我该学学织毛衣什么的？“她试探性得问道。  
Maria为自己居然还有点想笑而感到烦躁，但是她努力保持着扑克脸，“我不觉得他们现在还会主动给你任何可能可以变成武器的东西。”  
她的确说的有道理。。。  
“我还是继续练我的瑜伽好了。”  
Maria下意识的想建议对方练练书法或者编制之类的东西，但是她的理智在她开口之前把那个想法扼杀在了摇篮里。  
“这样可能最好把。”Maria同意道，她又坐回了她原来的位置。她已经很久没有坐过这个凳子了，这一次枪口又对上了Natasha。  
被机关枪口对着的熟悉感觉让Natasha浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“Yes，sir。”  
为了表现她自己是乖巧的囚犯，她优雅的躺在了床上然后转向了墙，用后背对着Maria。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
一拳又一拳伴随着令人恶心的击打声落在了面前的目标身上。肌肉被打变形的样子，骨头断裂的声音，血液四处飞溅模糊了她的视线，但是她还是一遍又一遍得出着拳。一只手，一只巨大的手，轻易得抓住了她已经蓄力待发的手，然后用充满老茧的手掌抱住了她的拳头。  
《很好，Natalia。再来一遍。》  
手指间握着的拳刺让她的手感到火辣辣的疼痛，但是她还是死命抓着直到面前的目标无力地倒在了地上。她重新站了起来，她的手臂不可控制的颤抖着，她的双腿也是，但是她还是用尽了全力站了起来。  
《很好，Natalia。再来一遍。》  
黑暗逐渐占据了她的视线，耳边的声音也因为缺氧逐渐消失。她拼命想要呼吸，但是所有空气都被阻隔在了那只掐着她脖子的手上面。她可以感觉到眼球后面搏动，她觉得她的头要爆炸了，但是她知道她不能放弃。她的手在对方的身上摸索着直到她摸到了熟悉的刀柄。在她失去意识的前一刻，她把刀锋按进了对方肋骨中间的地方。空气涌进了她的胸腔，鲜血也涌出了对方的胸口，她觉得自己的手臂上都过上了温热的粘腻。  
《很好，Natalia。再来——》  
Natasha尖叫着从床上坐了起来，四肢酸痛，汗水一滴一滴从脸颊上坠落下来，她感觉到自己的肺仿佛在燃烧。  
“放松。”Maria缓缓的走向了床。现在只剩下引擎低低的转动声和Natasha急促的呼吸声。这次和几周前的那次攻击不一样，Maria很想知道这次对方看到的又是什么样的噩梦。  
她通常排不到半夜的班，但是她止不住得想别的守卫们是不是已经习惯了这样的Natasha。她知道她一点也不习惯，面前的景象像一只大手握在她的心脏上一样让她无法顺畅呼吸。她想用手去安抚对方，但是她知道这不是正确的选择。即使Natasha现在坐了起来，不代表她真的醒过来了。  
Maria慢慢蹲在了床边上，企图和对方对视，她把手放在了床边，然后仔细的观察对方的反应。这一次，没有枪在她手上，神盾觉得放一把现成的武器在黑寡妇边上实在不是个好主意。“放松点。你现在很安全，Natasha。”  
快速但是大口的呼吸很快就让Natasha感到有些晕眩，所以她强迫自己放慢呼吸。她的眼睛快速的扫了扫整个房间，好像一切都还是一样，只不过Hill和她出奇的近。她的眼睛下意识的看向了对方的双手，寻找着可能威胁到她生命的枪。  
在看到对方空着的双手时，她松了口气。她自己手上，手腕上，衣服上也没有血。所以，刚才只是个梦而已。  
Natasha意识到现在的自己一定看起来像个疯子一样——快速的呼吸，瞪大的眼睛，挡在脸前面的双手。她深呼吸了一下然后面向了Maria。“Hill。很抱歉给你看到了那样的我。”  
Maria摇了摇头，她看着Natasha稍微平静下来的姿态，伸出手微微碰到了对方的手腕，她希望这样做可以让Natasha更加安心一点。“很高兴你终于变回了你自己。”她轻声说道。  
手腕上Hill的手指凉凉的，却意外让她感到格外安心。所以即使理智叫嚣着她不要这么做，Natasha还是伸出了另一只手然后抓住了Maria的小臂。她紧紧闭上了眼睛，“我还没完全好，给我几分钟。”  
Natasha的动作让Maria吃了一惊，但是她也没有抽开自己的手臂。她觉得一股暖意从她们接触的地方开始慢慢扩散开来。  
《你慢慢来，》Maria温柔的说道，她把自己的手指更加紧的抓住了对方的手，大拇指慢慢的在对方的手腕内侧画着圈。她可以感觉到Natasha比正常快了很多的脉搏。  
《谢谢。》Hill紧握着她手腕让她的心跳有点难以平复下来。Natasha不敢深究原因，她现在也没有心思去想这件事情，“你能不能不要这么紧的抓着我手腕？”  
Maria为她自己脖颈后面慢慢散开的燥热感感到略微羞耻。还好这里很黑，不然Natasha看到她这样可就糟糕了。这真他妈愚蠢，要知道自从Maria第一次和女人上床之后就再也没有脸红过了。  
她迅速的放开了对方的手腕，一时间无数种不同的情绪涌进了她的胸膛，她有点分不清什么是什么。她本可以全身而退，但是Natasha还是抓着她的手臂，而她也真的不想强迫Natasha放开，所以她退开的动作卡在了一半。“不好意思。”  
慢慢的，Natasha的心跳和呼吸也恢复了原样。她没有对上Hill探究的眼神，因为她意识到两个人之间的距离实在太近了。如果她想的话，她只要把头再往前伸几公分，她就可以舒服的把自己的头放在对方的肩窝里。这个想法应该让她感到极其不自在，但是在这一刻Natasha竟然有些想要那样的身体接触，尤其是在刚刚那个让她浑身颤抖的噩梦之后。可能这就是普通人想要的东西吧，Natasha想道。  
我到底出什么问题了？  
Maria说实话对Natasha没有把她推开感到惊讶。也正因为这个，她才真正意识到那些噩梦该有多恐怖。她下意识把自己的视线从两个人接触到的地方移开，这个姿势让她的膝盖有点疼，但是她没有移开。她想问问Natasha到底做了什么梦，但是她的直觉告诉她对方应该不会告诉她。  
Natasha再做了几个深呼吸之后，原本那个想靠到Hill身上的奇怪想法也被她按到了心底。她重新躺会了她的枕头上。但即使这样，她也没有放开Hill的手臂。  
“OK。我觉得我现在好多了。”  
“好的，”Maria轻声说道，她不知道该说点什么别的。刚刚Natasha动的时候，她终于看向了对方的眼睛，她仔细得观察着Natasha的表情以确保对方没有在撒谎。她的手臂下意识的往前伸了伸，但是她在碰到Natasha衣服的那一刹那像触电一样的弹了开来。  
有一瞬间Natasha觉得Hill打算彻底撤开她的手臂，她下意识得抓得更近了。她需要这份接触。但是当她意识到自己的动作时，她还是马上调回了原来的力度。理智告诉她她这样显得她极其需要这份接触。她才不需要的。再说这个地板也不适合Hill一直跪着：她应该让对方回到自己的凳子上去。虽然那个凳子也不是很舒服。当然，这个床也没舒服到哪里去，只不过比起凳子来，至少还有点软垫。Natasha往墙角挪了挪，留出了一个足够大的位置，仿佛是对Hill的一份沉默的邀请。  
Maria犹豫了下；她从来没有见过Natasha这样。她感觉只要稍微走错一步，她就会把这样的Natasha给打碎，但是如果就这样忽视对方的邀请的话，好像事情会更加糟糕。她最终站起来的时候，腿上的肌肉都在抗议，但是她完全没有表现出来。她轻轻的在对方身边坐下，从头到尾没有断开两个人的肢体接触。  
多出来的重量让这个薄薄的床垫陷下去了一点，Natasha的身体下意识地往Hill身上靠了靠，这导致了她有点像蜷缩在对方腰的边上。如果她现在往回缩的话，一定会引起对方的注意。所以她决定就保持这个姿势。  
“还好你这次没有拿头再撞我了。我今晚可不想再看到更多的鲜血。”  
Maria翻了个白眼，即使对方基本完全没碰到她，她却能清楚地感受到Natasha身上的热度。“你这次也没想杀了我，所以我撞你的话不是太过分了吗？”  
她的语气带着玩笑味，但是她的眼神还是保持着严肃的样子。《你在梦里是什么？》  
《一个怪物。》  
这是事实。没有别的词可以用来形容原来的她，原来那个被红房彻底打碎然后重新拼接起来的她。但是如果她有机会，她希望那个怪物不会占据她的一辈子。她不是生来就是怪物（至少理论上来说是这样；但是她也记不清她生命里何时没有过暴力），所以理论上来说她还是有机会改变自己，把自己变成一个更好的东西。  
成为怪物的过程是最痛苦的。所以她的噩梦向来是关于她在红房的训练，而不是她后来做的任务。即使那些任务是她成为黑寡妇的原因以及她需要弥补的错误，对她自己来说，那些只是宫锁而已。但是她在训练时杀掉的每个人，都像是一把利刃一样，一点一点切开了她原本圆满的童年，然后又一点一点把她变成了这个怪物。是的，改变永远是最痛苦的，而这也是现在的她坚持在做的事情。这一次，她把童年那把到心甘情愿得递给了神盾然后任凭他们用那把刀伤害她，把她多年的洗脑的训练一点一点再隔开来。这是她忏悔的开始，而她也因为这个找到了一丝平静。  
但是改变真的很痛苦。  
Maria微微转了转身来挡住身后探究的摄像头。她低头看向蜷成一个球的Natasha，然后叹了口气。  
《它现在已经不在了。》她对上了Natasha绿色的眸子。  
”它从来就没有离开过。“Natasha基本确定Hill的俄语水平应已经足够好了，但是她还是想确定得告诉对方。  
Maria点了点头，一时间不知道说些什么。她沉默了很久后说道，“但是你不用再是原来那个人了。”  
“这就是我来神盾的原因。但是这个过程真的不简单，好像我周围所有人都在怀疑我依旧一点没有变。”她保持着对视的状态。  
“但是你明显是想让我觉得你一点都没变。”Maria下意识得狡辩道。  
Natasha想扔对方一记眼刀。她想大声得为自己辩护，她想去骂Hill怎么会这么想。但是当她最终张开嘴时，一句话也没有说出来。她只能皱了皱眉头以表示自己的不满。这太耗精力了，而她也是在太累了。她已经对睡不了好觉感到疲倦，也对这个24小时的监视感到疲倦，更对随时都会有个枪口对上她这个事实感到厌倦，而她唯一能做的就是盯着这堵墙然后一句话也不说。但是她没有让这种烦躁影响到她的声音。  
“你怎么还能这么想？”奇怪的是，她的手到现在也没有离开Hill的胳膊。  
“你好像一直很努力得想提醒我那个事实。”Maria指出，她把她的声音调到最低以至于只有Natasha能听到。她知道她们两个的距离越来越近了，而且手臂上的温度让她心又软了软。  
如果情况不一样的话，Natasha一定会因为这样的回答感到生气，但是现在她只是笑了笑。“我怎么了？我不过就是逗你玩了玩，让你关了几周禁闭？这和我的历史比起来简直微不足道好吗。再说了，我完全相信如果你想的话，你从第一天就可以选择和我保持距离。可是你没有，不是吗？”  
Maria瞪了瞪对方，但是眼神里没有任何恼火和烦躁。她再挪了挪位置，让她自己离对方更近一些。她弯下腰直直的看向Natasha的眼睛。“所以你现在要问我要口香糖了吗？”

Natasha邪邪一笑。《不算是吧...》她伸出了那只固定在对方手臂上的手然后托住了Hill的脸。  
Maria可以感觉到后面摄像头在她的背上扫动，企图搞明白她们两个在干什么。但是这没有阻止她下意识的朝那只手里靠了靠，眼睛从未离开Natasha。  
“我身上可没有让你可以偷的枪。”她提醒对方，但是她也没有离开这个暧昧的姿势。她觉得Natasha一定就是想逗她玩，看她多久才会躲开。她才不会就这样满足对方。  
《我知道。》Natasha要做的事情很蠢，比偷Hill的枪还要再蠢无数个登记。但是Maria的眼睛里带了一丝挑战的味道，而Natasha从来不会对一个挑战说不。至少，这是她后来用来解释这件事情的理由。但是现在，她把自己往上抬了抬，然后双唇贴上了对方微微张开的嘴唇。  
这个将成为Maria Hill人生中最大的失误之一，而且这所有的一切都让Maria觉得猝不及防。不是这个吻；她明显已经知道了会发生什么。而是这个吻的温柔程度，她原本以为会是充满激情和火热的一个挑战性的吻，然而这个吻温柔到让她陶醉。她能感受到小腹传来的一阵阵热意，而这个就该告诉她这是个多么错误的决定了。  
这个决定，这个包括了嘴唇和舌头的决定。她的舌头轻轻得划过Natasha的嘴唇，而她的手指拼命抓着床垫以克制住她自己环上对方脖子的冲动。  
Natasha的确很确定对方不会在最后一秒躲开，她本以为对方会一下子僵住，快速得推开他，然后翻着白眼对她说‘该睡觉了，Romanoff。’但是事实完全超出了她的想象。Hill的舌头让她脊柱一阵一阵得发麻，然后她嘴唇不受控制的张开，直到她自己的舌头向前和Hill的舌头会和。即使Natasha事后很努力得想解释她这么做只不过是想看看Hill到底能玩多大，但是事实是她自己已经沉醉在了那个吻里，至于游戏什么的早就忘得一干二净了。  
在这种情况下，Maria的自然反应是把Natasha推倒在床上然后别的事情应当顺利成章的发生。她甚至都能想象出对方带着一点沙哑的声音叫她的名字的画面。但是她真的不可以这样。真的，真的不可以这样。这件事情根本不该发生的。当她几周前想自己该去搞个一夜情发泄一下的时候，这个可不是她想像到的画面。  
喉咙里不可控制的呻吟声让Maria回到了现实，当然，就算Natasha指了出来，她也会拒绝承认刚刚发出那个令人尴尬地声音的人是她自己。这个吻让她还是有些晕晕的，Natasha的嘴唇缓缓得离开了她的，她情不自禁的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“Fuck.”  
Natasha坐回了她的枕头，她也像Hill一样舔了舔自己因为那个吻而微微肿胀的嘴唇。她的手自然得抬了起来想去把对方的刘海从对方的脸上拨开，但是在她能碰到Hill的脸之前，她意识到了自己的动作，再次放下了手。最后，她勾起了一边魅惑的红唇然后说出了第一句蹦进了她脑子的话。  
《你有口香糖吗？》  
这一次，Natasha问的完全没有任何心防。至少，Maria是这么觉得的，因为她从来没见过这么放松的Natasha。她好奇这样的状态能持续多久。这句话减轻了一些空气中的紧张感。《没有口香糖。》  
”你做作业了耶！《真是个好女孩》”Natasha差一点就笑出了声，但是她的注意力被对方极其好看的下颚线给打断了。她可不会向前倾然后去亲吻对方的喉咙。她不是这样的人好不好。不过还是要感谢神盾高领的制服让她打消了这个想法。  
Maria朝下看了看，挑了挑一边的眉毛。她看到Natasha探究的眼神觉得空气变得有些热。她清了清嗓子然后翻了翻白眼，《所以我赢了什么？》  
Natasha用食指敲了敲下巴，陷入了沉思状。“我想想啊。。。那要看你表现了。你什么时候才可以把上次答应我那杯拿铁给我带过来啊？”  
“我在想办法了。”  
不错，这至少不是个否认的回答。Natasha想咖啡想到想杀人。啊好吧，不是想杀人。她很讨厌这个表达方式。她耸了耸肩然后朝Hill笑了笑。  
“那看来你可以有选择自己奖励的权利。”  
哦，那一瞬间无数个想法涌进了Maria的大脑，而且她基本能确定对方能看出来她在想什么。“我再想想。”她决定先安全的回答下。  
神秘和Hill的脸不是那么的相配，Natasha想道。她都不需要自己丰富的读人经验来搞明白Hill脑子里想些什么。“别想太久了啊。我只给你到你下班的时间哦。过了这个村就没这个店了。”她提醒对方。“再说，我能给你的东西也不多。”  
和Natasha Romanoff睡一晚上。这个想法就这么闯进了Maria的脑子里。她企图把它无视掉，但是它像是个弹簧一样，一遍又一遍的出现在她的眼前。她觉得她背上的监控像是瞄着她的枪眼一样提醒她这个想法的愚蠢程度。《不知道他们因为我们这个小约定要关我几周禁闭呢？》  
“想知道答案的方法只有一个哦。”Natasha开玩笑的挑了挑眉，仿佛在向Hill提出一个无声的挑战。  
“你真的很享受给我带来麻烦，对不对？”Maria翻了个白眼然后摇了摇头。她真的很想收下那份挑战。她向来有接受错误挑战的习惯，也想来有很糟糕的结果的历史。  
聪明，自傲，一点点鲁莽，以及极端的倔强，Natasha想道。  
“我以前也给你带来过麻烦啊，你不是永远都会回到这里。就算你又要被罚，结果能有多糟糕呢？”  
“能有多糟糕？”Maria真的笑出了声，她用手揉了揉脸，“如果神盾是军队的话，我估计能被告上军事法庭好吗？”  
“那幸好你不在军队啊。”Natasha把自己的手又放上了Hill的手臂。那里真的很适合她。“听上去你是惹麻烦的专家啊。”  
“不啊。”Maria翻了翻白眼，但是她没有挪开自己的手臂。极高的自尊心的确是她的性格特征之一，而Natasha暗示的东西离现实出了奇的近，所以她的自尊心不太喜欢对方的话语。但是，她自己心里也知道，自己向来和遵守规则总是沾不太上边。  
Natasha知道她玩的游戏十分危险，稍错一步就有可能要犯下大错。但是她还是想玩。她没有移开自己的手，然后仔细的看上对方天蓝色的眼睛，“我说过了：如果你想让我停下，我可以永远不再提我们之间的事。”  
“我们之间什么事都没有，Romanoff，”Maria轻声说道。他们之间没有发生事情的可能，即使他们不想这样。  
“可能是吧，”Natasha稍微加大了握Hill手臂的力气，“但是这不改变你回应了我的吻的事实。”这是个很蠢的回答，因为它听上去像是从浪漫电影里面跑出来的台词。“这一次可没有人在疯狂敲门。”  
Maria的眼睛按了按，她突然动了起来。她的手推向了Natasha的肩膀，把她推倒在了床垫上。然后她把自己的上身顺势压了上去。她的嘴唇离Natasha的只有几毫米远，但是她没有贴上去。Hill的蓝眼睛对上了Natasha的绿眼睛。她的声音很轻，Natasha很确定除了他们两个，没有第三个人可以听到。  
“我不会在监控摄像头前面艹你，”她小声说道，她的手指在Natasha的肩膀上逐渐收紧，“而且我也不会成为那个利用你的守卫。”或者被你利用。  
这个出人意料的狠话让Natasha的呼吸停了一拍。她觉得她浑身都能感觉到Hill的话语。看着Hill的自制力和正直战胜她眼里的欲望真的是件让Natasha极其满足的事情。Natasha让自己的身体放松，然后断开了两个人的对视，她愿意让Hill赢这一局。《很好》。  
Natasha移开眼的瞬间Maria甚至有些失望，但是她无法停止想象有多少人会拒绝对方的诱惑。她把脑子里乱七八糟的想法推开然后站了起来。  
她的手很稳，但是她觉得浑身都在颤抖。她拼了命得才忍住回身看监控的欲望。  
《试着睡觉吧。》这是个命令，但是Maria的声音却很温柔。  
Natasha没有回答，只是转身面对了墙。她知道她现在肯定睡不着，但是她才不愿意让Hill知道这件事。她想着Hill的班还有多久结束；小腹里有一个挥之不去的温热的脉搏感让她有点想当下就解决自己的需求，但是她也不想让Hill拥有看到那样的她的满足感。  
不知道过了多久，反正对Maria来说，时间慢的像个蜗牛。她在位子上有点坐立不安。那个吻带来的肾上腺素让她难以平静。她企图忽视Natasha，但是她知道对方没有睡着，而她的眼神也怎么也离不开对方。  
当终于是她下班的时间的时候，Maria几乎是从凳子上弹了起来。《你现在是Natasha Romanoff了。》她轻声提醒对方道。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
第二天早上Maria到牢房门口报到的时候，别的守卫给了她一个颇为复杂的眼神。Maria觉得他们应该是看到了那份命令了，她不以为然的耸了耸肩然后从自己手里握着的环保杯里喝了一口拿铁。她等着另一个守卫用卡为她打开了门。就像她猜到的一样，就算他们的眼神充满了好奇，也没有人说任何一句话。  
“早上好，Romanoff。”她随意地说道，嘴角勾出了一个笑容。  
“Hill。”Natasha回道，并没有因为Hill的到来而停止她正在做的仰卧起坐练习。她的眼睛立马被Hill手里的杯子给吸引了，但是她拒绝说出自己的渴望。根据她们上次的经历，Natasha才不会排除Hill拿杯咖啡纯粹来气她的可能性。  
Maria朝对方翻了个白眼然后把杯子举到了Natasha的脸前面。“别多想。这是很垃圾的食堂咖啡，但是航母上也没有别的选择了。顺便提醒你别把自己精力都花没了，我今天要带你去个地方。”  
Natasha尝试优雅且休闲的从地上站起来（可惜她失败了）；她也尝试慢慢接过那杯咖啡然后慢慢的喝一口（可惜她还是失败了）。她完全不在意这个咖啡是便宜的速溶咖啡还是高级的手磨咖啡。她已经太久太久没有尝到过咖啡的滋味了以至于她甚至觉得口中这个食堂咖啡有些好喝。几大口咖啡之后她的大脑终于处理了Hill的下半句话，所以她探究性的越过杯沿超Hill抬了抬一边眉毛表示疑问。  
Maria为了不让自己微笑，把自己的嘴唇抿成了一条线。她的眼睛因为Natasha过于急迫的喝咖啡的姿态而闪着光，但是她没有说话，只是默默地等着Natasha放下她心爱的咖啡。  
“你会知道的。上头的命令是让我不要一次性把所有的信息都告诉你，以防万一。”等Natasha终于从喝咖啡活动中暂停之后，Maria说道。  
“哎哟，今天的你很服从命令嘛。”Natasha还是忍不住抬起了杯子又吸了口咖啡因，这咖啡真的太他妈好喝了。“怎么，你是在竞争神盾本月优秀员工吗？”  
“呵，我觉得这个奖项在我们上次的闹剧之后就和我说再见了。”Maria讽刺得指出。她抬了抬自己的下巴，眼神没有离开Natasha的脸。她还是想不明白为什么没有人惩罚她亲黑寡妇这个行为。这让她有点担心日后这件事会不会就成为她被神盾威胁的把柄。  
“可是你还在这里不是吗？”Natasha其实也搞不明白为什么会这样。神盾没有在第一次撞头事件后把Hill调走；在偷枪事件后也没有；就连那个吻貌似也没有动摇他们让Hill继续做她守卫的念头。今天他们甚至允许Hill把她带出房间。要么是没有人在关注她们做的事情，要么就是他们对她和Hill有别的打算。这件事情让Natasha十分困惑（虽然她自己也挺享受这个过程的）。不过Hill脸上那个呼之欲出的兴奋劲让Natasha打消了对这个旅程的怀疑，反正不会是什么坏事就对了。  
“随便啦。反正你万一再干什么过界的事，他们把我踢下航母不是分分钟的事情。”Maria耸了耸肩然后指了指那个咖啡杯。“你喝完了没，还是你要继续和那个杯子谈谈恋爱？”  
Natasha在喝下一口的时候发出了满足的呻吟声，然后眼睛也顺势闭了起来。“我可能需要和这杯咖啡独处一段时间。”  
“不要得寸进尺。”Maria干干得说道，不愿意承认刚刚Natasha发出的声音对她身体的影响。  
“没意思。”Natasha撅了撅嘴然后喝下了最后一口咖啡，眼睛从未离开Hill的。“所以，我们是去哪里？”  
“你过会儿就知道了，Romanoff。”Maria的声音很平淡，但是她眼睛里的那一抹光告诉Natasha她其实默默的在享受这这一切。Maria伸出手来拿Natasha手上的空杯子。  
Natasha撅了撅嘴然后不情不愿的把杯子还给了Maria。“我可以自己走过去吗，还是你要套个头套在我头上？”  
“我不觉得给你个头套会有什么用，”Maria指出随后转身朝门口走去。“就算套了你估计也找的到。”  
Natasha狡黠得笑了笑表示同意。“那就带路吧，Hill。”  
“别跟丢了啊，”Maria在出门的那一刻回头朝Natasha笑了笑。她用另一只手把杯子塞进了边上站着的一个守卫手里。没有给对方任何作反应的时间就开始往走廊走去。她知道Natasha和别的守卫在跟着她。她稍微朝自己笑了笑然后把耳朵里的蓝牙抠了出来任凭它掉到她的肩膀上。  
被四周的守卫围着走路的感觉让Natasha多年的特工本能一下子就被激发了。她眼睛紧盯着走廊尽头，每路过一个路口就会下意识的扫一下两边，她把这条路线的每一个细节都记了下来以便以后使用。当然，她下意识也记下了Hill臀部随着走路自然摇摆的弧度和节奏。  
体育馆的外面已经有很多守卫布阵好了，Maria在门口停了下来等Natasha和别的守卫追上她的步伐。她推开了门，满意的看到里面空无一人，她挥了挥手示意Natasha跟着她进去。  
那个和她们一起来的守卫困惑的看了她一眼。“等在这里。”她告诉他，即使她的任务明细上不是这么说的。  
Natasha不得不说她还真的有点惊喜，但是她没有让自己表现出来。“所以这是神盾的放风场吗？”  
“算是吧。”Maria一边关门一边说道。她瞬间意识到大部分这些锻炼器械都可以被转换成致命武器。  
“你是想提醒我我变胖了吗，Hill？”Natasha的眼睛已经看了一圈这个不算小的体育场，她的注意力也立即就被远端的拳击台吸引了。  
“我是在担心你被关了那么久技艺就生疏了啊。”Maria开玩笑道，嘴角已经藏不住那个因为看到Natasha满意的眼神而露出的笑容。  
Natasha抬了抬眉毛。《你戴手套了吗，Hill？》  
Maria也抬起了一边眉毛然后看向了Natasha。《这是口香糖2.0吗？》  
“没啊，我只是不想你等下在拳击台被我打到找不到北的时候打脸不要那么疼。这么好看的脸留下印子就不好了呢。”  
Maria翻了个白眼然后摇了摇头。“你说得好像就算你10年没有练习，也不会把我打趴下一样。”  
Natasha露出了个狡黠的笑容。“如果你不想挑战我的话，我就去跑步机和举重咯。”  
“听上去有点无聊哦。”Maria看着Natasha的脸说道。虽然Natasha没有在明面上挑战她，但是如果她觉得她在黑寡妇面前有机会打赢的话那她真的太愚蠢了。  
“那你最好拿出你最好的面目来对付我咯。”Natasha把自己的骨节捏出清脆的响声。  
“我怎么觉得你就一直在等这一刻呢。”Maria看玩笑道，但是她还是开始慢慢解开自己外套的扣子。  
有那么几秒钟，Natasha的眼睛从Hill在解扣子的修长手指上有些挪不开来，但是她很快就被自己还穿着这件一点都不好活动的囚服的事实给拽了回来。“我们可以过一会儿再打。我可不可以换一件舒服点的衣服？”  
Maria脱下外套的那一刻露出了一个小小的笑容，然后她指了指一个上面刻着ROMANOFF的锁柜。“密码是8542.”  
那一刹那，Natasha甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛。神盾不仅给了她她自己专用的锁柜，那个柜子上甚至还刻着她自己挑的新名字。她的第一反应是这绝对是个陷阱，但是她尝试着忽略这个直觉。密码第一次就成功了，里面只有一套印着神盾标志的运动服和一条灰色的毛巾，但是她还是发自内心得笑了笑。她开始拉下自己囚服的拉链然后顺势把这件不舒服的衣服扔在了地上。  
Maria过了几秒才意识到自己在盯着对方裸着的后背看，但是她很快就把视线转回了自己的锁柜。既然她要干这个，那她最好也换上合适的衣服。她不太相信自己的大脑会搞出些什么不合时宜的话，所以她选择闭嘴然后用最快的速度把自己的衣服换了。她提醒着自己不要多想这件事。  
当她换上了简洁但舒适的运动服之后，Natasha径直走到了拳击场中间开始热身了起来。它们比她希望的要僵硬很多，但是她还是对自己的能力有信心的。她想着既然她的名字被永久得刻在了锁柜上，她是不是可以更加勤快得使用这个设施。  
Maria没过多久就加入了Natasha，她也开始做起了属于她自己的热身动作。她对于Natasha到现在也没有问她问题没有感到多惊讶，毕竟对方多年的间谍经验已经让她对这个情况有了比她自己更深的理解，但是一上来就被邀请斗武，她倒是完全没想到。  
“有规则吗？”Maria在结束她的热身运动后问道。  
Natasha弯下腰一边拉着韧带一边思考道，当她最终站起来的时候，她已经进入了战斗姿势。“不许咬人，不许拉头发。其他都可以。我们一直打到一方投降为止，怎么样？”  
Maria很惊讶这是Natasha挑的两个规则。“行啊。”她歪了歪头然后同意道。她也进入了战斗姿态，拳头护在面前然后手肘紧紧贴在身边。  
“那我们打什么赌？”Natasha开始慢慢移动起来，眼睛观察着Hill的一举一动。Maria的姿势极其标准和军事化。她的姿势看上去像是拳击准备动作，所以Natasha预见到了准而狠的拳法和稍慢的攻击速度。Hill的水平估计也还是能打到她的。这一定很有趣。  
Maria很想说她同意来打着一架已经是在打赌了，毕竟她相信对方要杀了她是分分钟的事情，但是她还是忍住没有说。她也随着Natasha的步伐开始移动起来。  
“看来那杯咖啡还不够啊。”  
“咖啡永远都不够好吗。”Natasha翻了个白眼说道。“这就是你能想到的最有创意的东西了？”  
“我不需要创意也能猜到你想要什么。”Maria指出，在说话的空隙里快速的出了几次拳。这几拳不过是在试试水，所以在她打到空气的时候，她一点也不惊讶。  
这几拳躲起来小菜一碟。Natasha继续兜圈子。“这里面有摄像头吗？“  
”有啊。”Maria往后退了几步，她在想Natasha是不是担心会有守卫冲进来，以她的直觉和他们的经历来说，她估计发生的可能性也不大。“神盾哪里没有摄像头呢？”  
她也猜到了。Natasha突然蹲了下来然后一个飞旋踢就朝Maria的脚踝踢去。  
Maria往后跳了挑然后躲开了对方的攻击，心里对自己的反应力感到小骄傲，如果第一招就脸朝地摔下去也太丢脸了。“你早就知道这点了不是吗？”  
Hill比Natasha想的要灵活很多。她很快就站了起来然后朝对方的下巴就是打了一个右勾拳。“所以这个意思是你不介意每一轮赢的人可以亲输家一下咯？”  
Maria的防守几乎是下意识的，多年的训练让她可以通过肌肉记忆来挡住Natasha的拳头。但是那个问题让她下一个攻击的动作慢了几拍，导致她瞄准对方肋骨的左勾拳弱了很多。  
Natasha利用Hill走神的这个瞬间然后轻松躲过了这波攻击，她旋转着抓住了Hill的手腕然后朝对方用力地方向使了使劲然后想用这个动作让对方失去平衡。  
Maria发现自己有点站不稳，但是她还是及时抓住了对方的手臂。当她最终站稳的时候，她朝Natasha的腿弯发起了攻击。  
那一踢解释的落到了Natasha的膝盖后面，让她向前摔去。但是Natasha借着这个力做了个前滚翻然后蹲了起来。“所以你不答应咯？”  
“当然不答应。”Maria同意道，她借着这个机会重新建立了自己的防守和平衡。Natasha这么低的姿势让她有点恼火，作为擅长拳击的人，比起腿，她更擅长用自己的拳头。  
“你真是没劲。”Natasha向右虚晃了下然后朝Hill的肋骨发起了左勾拳。  
“我可有趣了好吗？”Maria狠狠的说道，把手肘收了回来来抵挡这一拳，然后用另一只手袭击了Natasha的肩膀。  
出于好奇心，Natasha一点也没有躲这次攻击，结结实实地被打了一拳。她稍微踉跄了一下，但是她的眼睛没有离开Maria，她期待她下一步要做什么。  
Maria马不停蹄地发起了下一步攻击——她往前走了一步然后朝Natasha的下巴打去。  
这一拳仅仅蹭过了Natasha的下巴因为她及时把头转了开来，但是即使如此，坚硬的拳头碰到她下颚线的那一刹那还是有一些火辣辣的疼。没错，Hill的确是一个极其出色的拳击手，不过Natasha向来更喜欢速度更快和更加灵活的攻击方法。但是为了保持公平，Natasha决定还是用和Hill一样的攻击方法来回击。如果她需要的话，她完全可以用精准的踢对方几下让她脸朝地的投降，但是她还是想先拉长战线来充分得到断蓝。她的手指回到了拳头状然后放在了脸前面，等待着Hill的下一波攻击。  
Natasha更换姿态的过程被Maria看的一清二楚，她觉得这就是黑寡妇厉害的地方：她可以根据对手从容的换自己的应对方法。但是看上去这次的改变更多的是在帮Maria，这一点让Maria觉得有点烦躁，即使她知道这只是个格斗练习而Natasha这么做也是为了她好。  
这只是意味着她要逼Natasha回到她原本的格斗方法。Maria比较习惯和比自己更大更强壮的人格斗，这造就了她格斗的速度和灵活度。但是，现在她的这些优势已经不存在了，Natasha明显要比她快很多。Maria虽然比Natasha要高，但是她知道自己哪些弱点可以被Natasha利用。  
Maria的笑容很决绝，就像她找到了一个有趣但她必输无疑的挑战，可是她还是决定要挑战一下。所以，有那么几分钟，她们用了最原始的方法格斗着。从旁观者的角度看这更像是一个编排好的双人舞，两个人灵活地绕着对方旋转，寻找着对方的弱点。她对于自己打到对方好几拳感到有些小骄傲，即使她已经被打了大概十几拳了。这比她平时习惯的格斗节奏要快得多，很快汗水就顺着她的皮肤滴到了地上，她的头发也贴在了她的脸颊上。让她有点烦躁的是，Natasha看上去她现在就算去个什么派对好像也没问题。这给Natasha又一个优势，看上去Hill的体力已经要透支了。  
即使Natasha在格斗的时候对自己对手的要求都挺高，她必须承认这次格斗练习的速度和灵活度正是她现在最想要的。她嘴角的那抹微笑一直没有消失过，相反Hill脸上那淡淡的烦躁感让Natasha更加想笑了。她当然看出了Hill想让她回到她喜欢的格斗方式所做出的努力。她们每人都结结实实地挨了几拳，也结结实实出了几拳。Natasha开始想象Hill在出每一拳的时候脑子里都在想些什么。  
这是为了我用头撞你之后被关的禁闭，那打到她肋骨的一拳说道。  
这是为了你偷我的枪然后羞辱我的事情，那打到她脸颊的左勾拳说道。  
心里难以挥去的烦躁感在Maria挑战自己体力极限的时候渐渐退去。她的肩膀因为Natasha的一记右勾拳而感到一跳一跳的，但是这种疼痛真的太爽了。因为这意味着Natasha没有在让着她。她依旧还是个有梦想的人，所以这一次她攻击的时候，利用了自己的身高优势逼近了Natasha然后用一系列瞄准对方中段的重拳企图把对方顶到绳子上。  
几分钟和被结实的打了几拳之后的Natasha发现自己竟然被Hill和她的最原始的蛮力顶到了角落。这让她的肾上腺素疯狂飙升，而这种感觉真的太他妈爽了。要知道黑寡妇最厉害的时刻就是在对方以为她已经被制服了的时候。所以在Hill下一次出拳的时候，她没有躲，她直接抓住了对方的手腕然后利用Hill的手臂顺势骑上了Hill的脖子，把自己的大腿在对方的头边收紧。靠这个动作的冲力，Natasha把她们两个都狠狠的摔到了软垫上。  
Maria还没有意识到发生了什么，她的背就狠狠摔到了垫子上。这一摔把她肺里的空气都摔没了，她能看到星星和被柔软棉布盖着的大腿。她觉得这样死了也不错。。。但是她的直觉还是让她反抗了起来。她的手向上抓企图通过抓到什么来把自己拉起来。  
Natasha把她们滚到了拳击场正中间然后变了下姿势，她现在稳稳坐在了Hill的胸口。然后她开始默默等待。  
Maria挣扎了几下之后才终于承认她已经没有起来的可能了。她把自己的手臂放回了地上以表示自己的投降。她的呼吸又短又快，她觉得今天他可能要头疼一天了，但是肌肉的燃烧感真是世界上最快乐的感觉。  
“这次算你赢了。”Maria小声说道，她的嗓子有点哑  
Natasha扫描了下Hill的脸然后警觉得感受着身下人的动作。她觉得对方可能会趁着她站起来的时候偷偷攻击她，所以Natasha决定就继续坐着，  
“你答应这个月每天都给我带杯咖啡的话我就起来。”  
“我可不记得我答应过你这个条件。”Maria倔强的说道。她有点过分享受这个姿势了。她可能真的在这个女人身边待太久了吧，但是她觉得对方看自己的眼神里夹了点不一样的东西。眼神还是充满了危险——很他妈危险——但是那一点点不一样的东西让她浑身有点发软。  
“你当然没答应过。但是你现在可是被我压在垫子上啊。你可以和我讨价还价，或者你也可以尝试着自己站起来。你选咯。”Natasha狡黠的笑了笑，然后挑了挑眉，顺便歪了歪头。  
“如果我尝试起来但是失败了，你的要价还会往上翻对吧。”Maria猜到。她现在不该笑的，毕竟她输了，而她讨厌失败。  
“当然啦~”Natasha的笑容更大了。为什么她笑了？为什么Hill也在笑？现在，她决定把这个归功于格斗带来的胺多酚。  
她的理智告诉她现在合理的决定是投降。Maria从一开始其实就猜到了这个结果，但是可惜她现在并不太想理自己的理智。她默默期待着Natasha已经放下了戒备，然后她快速把脚撑回了地上，企图靠那个支点把自己撑起来顺便让Natasha失去平衡。她伸出手臂抓住了Natasha的小臂企图把她也拽到软垫上。  
这女人当然不会就这么放弃了，Natasha想到。她很欣赏Hill的倔强，即使这份倔强有一些小愚蠢，就和她尝试把Natasha拉下来一样。Natasha大腿继续发力来固定住Hill的上半身，所以当Hill发力翻身的时候，她的大腿并没有离开对方的身体。Hill的确变成了在上面的那个，可是她的上半身也牢牢的被Natasha控制住了。  
这不是Hill心里想的理想的压住Natasha的情况。她也没有预料到她们会变成这么个尴尬的姿势。她一时间有些不知道该干些什么，她的手臂被迫按在了Natasha头两边的软垫上来保持自己的平衡。她的眼睛直直的对上了身下的那闪闪发亮的绿眼睛。现在她应该想出句幽默的或者搞笑的话来应对，可是她现在大脑有些当机，她觉得自己就像个愚蠢的青少年一样。  
Natasha下意识的抓住了Hill被汗水浸湿的衣领来确保她完全控制住了Hill。她看着Hill有些扩散的瞳孔一时间有些失神，这副景象让她小腹有点躁动。这份躁动差点让她松开手，因为她觉得这么近的距离让她有点呼吸了。不过，只是差点而已。Natasha大腿发了发力然后酷酷得说道，“一杯咖啡加一个甜甜圈，持续一个月。”  
Maria眨了眨眼睛，她花了几秒钟才搞明白Natasha的要求。“我不觉得你现在有条件提要求哦。”她指出，顺便加大了压着Natasha的力度。  
“哦？是吗？”即使她的理智告诉她别这么做，Natasha还是拱起了身子让自己的全身做了一个慢慢的波浪。她能感觉到自己的胸，肋骨，肚子，还有她的臀部一点点贴紧Hill的身体的感觉。“你觉得你现在在上面，你就可以控制住我了？”  
“没有，”Maria的声音很轻，甚至听上去有些像一句呻吟，太他妈尴尬了。她肯定没有在控制Natasha，而且她现在甚至有点讨厌自己的身体和它一系列的生理反应。现在聪明的做法是放开对方然后投降，但是她实在过于倔强。。。或者实在有点被挑逗到了，这真的让她烦躁。  
可能把自己的下半身在Hill身体上蹭来蹭去是个糟糕的注意。这个动作的确在Hill身上达到了她想要的动作，但是也顺便提醒了她自己她的身体也动情了。Natasha眨着眼想忽略从脊柱传来的情欲，然后拉着Hill的领子迫使对方的脸贴近自己的，”除非你觉得你可以摆脱我的控制，我要求不变。”  
问题是Maria根本不想摆脱她，但是那是题外话了。Maria换了个角度用手掌推了推Natasha想看她是什么反应。  
Natasha锁住了自己的手肘以坚固她对Hill领子的控制，然后两条腿在Hill的背后扣在了一起，在Hill想离开的时候扣的更紧了。“你就这点本事吗，Hill？”  
这真的是Hill这辈子经历过的最荒谬的格斗。Maria又顺势旋转了他们的姿势，所以Natasha又一次变成了在上面那个，Maria甚至控制不住自己的笑声，这真的太他妈荒谬了。  
Natasha可以感受到Maria每一次肌肉发力的瞬间，Hill这次的动作让她觉得快感又一次充满了她的全身。Natasha依旧牢固的用双腿夹着Hill的上半身。她也像Hill一样稍微动了动以确保自己足够坚固。这感觉就像她像骑牛一样骑着Hill一样，这个想法让她有点想笑。结合Hill的倔强，和她爱翻白眼的习惯，这个比喻好像无比准确呢。  
换了姿势之后Maria觉得她的处境并没有因此改善，所以她又旋转了一次。这一次她用手按住了Natasha肩膀以防她再凑上来。“这不是格斗练习好吗？”她烦躁的说道。  
这一次，Natasha没有就这么躺在下面。她把自己蜷缩起来然后又一次旋转了她们。她狠狠得把Hill的肩膀推到了垫子上然后傲慢的笑了笑，“你要是不喜欢的话，投降啊。”  
Maria狠狠的看了Natasha一眼，努力不让自己刚刚不小心压到了自己的乌青块的事实显示出来。“我才不投降。”  
她放在Natasha腰上的手臂好像也没有在推她下去的感觉。  
“那你最好确保那些甜甜圈上有彩条糖哦。”Natasha坐了下去然后把Hill的手腕按到了垫子上。  
”没想到你那么喜欢吃甜甜圈啊，“Maria抬了抬眉毛，她尝试肌肉发了发力看看Natasha的控制有多牢。  
Natasha耸了耸肩然后把Hill的手臂摁到了她头上方的毯子上。  
这一按把她们两个的距离一下子又变近了很多，Hill下意识手腕发力看看她有没有逃脱的可能。“航母上的甜甜圈吃上去和纸板差不多。”  
“那你想给我点别的什么呢？”Natasha把自己全身的重量都摁到了Hill的手腕上。  
Maria实在不喜欢这个姿势，她仔细地研究着Natasha的脸，企图搞明白这个女人到底想干什么。“航母上所有的吃的基本和纸板没什么区别。”  
“我注意到了。”她们现在真的很近很近了，近到几缕从Natasha的马尾里跑出来的头发已经掉在了Hill的脸上。  
“比我军队里吃的还是好吃多了。”Maria说道，因为她必须要回答点什么，这样才可以隐藏她自己不均匀的呼吸，以及她们相接触的皮肤上止不住冒出的鸡皮疙瘩。  
Natasha不想让这个事情变得一发不可收拾，所以她放开了Hill的手腕然后坐回了对方的腰上。“所以你要投降了咯？”  
”我可没那么说。”Maria狡黠得笑了笑，努力让自己身体不要因为腰间的重量而颤抖。“我可能只是在等你无聊然后放我走呢。”  
“你还真是个小机灵鬼啊。”Natasha模仿了Hill的笑容然后轻轻得锤了对方的肚子一下。  
Maria下意识的肌肉又紧绷了起来，她抓住了Natasha的手臂。“你肯定很期待洗澡是不是？这里的水压可是全航母最好的呢。”  
这突然变化的话题和Hill的动作一样突然。Natasha不太清楚Hill的目的是什么，但是她的确很期待洗这个澡。她麻利的站了起来顺便拉了Hill一把帮助对方也恢复到了站立的姿势。  
“啊呀看来我赢了呢。我要好好想想你欠我什么呢。你好像也没法给我什么糕点哦。”Maria朝Natasha吐了吐舌头。  
Natasha摇了摇头然后用屁股狠狠撞了Hill一下。“随你怎么说咯。想好了告诉我。”  
Maria没有盯着Natasha看。她才没有。。。好吧，可能有那么一点点。她朝Natasha的背影做了个鬼脸，然后朝自己的锁柜走去，拿上了沐浴露和毛巾，然后跟随着对方进了浴室。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章  
从Maria收到那条批准她带Natasha去健身房的命令已经过去了一个月。她心里还是有点小骄傲的因为神盾至今只允许她一个人带Natasha出她的房间，所以她现在也获得了每周一次的带Natasha去健身房的机会。但讲真她自己也不知道自己到底有没有做到一个守卫的本职，因为她身上的乌青每次都会变得更严重一点（虽然她不得不承认她好久没有那么爽的格斗过了）。  
她都没有意识到自己有多享受那短短的时间，新的命令就下来了，所以她只好做出一副不失望的样子。只是她觉得她都做了那么多了，但是神盾现在就这么把活从她手里拿走了实在有点不厚道。她想着所有的负责人在自己的特工被调走的时候是不是和她现在的感受是一样的。她知道这很感性也很蠢，而她的工作对这两个特质的容忍度为0，所以她只好摇摇头做出自己并不在乎这个改变，毕竟这的确对所有人都好。  
现在，门口的守卫已经对Maria拿着两杯咖啡出现见怪不怪了。一起出现的还有一个藏在杯子托盘底下的甜甜圈（只有糖霜，没有彩条，因为她去食堂的时候只有这个了）。  
她把自己的咖啡从托盘里拿了出来，然后连着盘子把那杯咖啡给了Natasha。“希望你昨晚睡的不错，今天的计划有点变化。”  
和往常一样，Natasha在拿到咖啡的后几分钟所有精力都放在了咖啡上。就算咖啡只是最最普通的来自食堂的咖啡，但是对于Natasha来说，这就是她最需要的奢侈品。这个每周都会发生的事情甚至有了一些仪式感。今天的咖啡有一点点焦了，甜甜圈也一点都不松软，但是这份咖啡因和糖分让Natasha体验到了人性的快乐。  
把最后的一点糖霜从大拇指上舔掉，Natasha抬起了一边眉毛。“怎么，你今天打算赢一两局？”  
Maria快速的翘了翘嘴角。她坐在Natasha的床的最边上，仿佛随时准备弹起来的样子。  
“不是我。”她最终说道，眼神一点也没有动。“他们决定给你升级一下。从今天开始，你要和鹰眼一起训练。”她没有解释鹰眼是谁。她知道Natasha是被鹰眼带进神盾的人，所以她相信Natasha对鹰眼的了解一定超过她。  
鹰眼。Clint Barton。他是一个极其有天赋的射击选手，但是如果她没有记错的话，他好像并不擅长近身格斗。这真的太可惜了，这个变化来得真不是时候，毕竟她和Hill不久前才刚刚找到了让他们都舒服的节奏。Hill也真的学的很快，才短短一个月的时间，她的进步就已经到了让Natasha叹为观止的地步。  
但是从另一个角度来说，当时神盾接受她招安的目的并不是只是帮她做反洗脑训练，所以和鹰眼训练意味着她也向以神盾局特工的身份出任务迈了一大步。这是她的小目标，不是吗？但是Natasha还是止不住自己心底那个小小的失望，从她的观察来说，Hill也一样，Hill的笔挺的坐姿，比往常僵硬的神色，以及消失不见的那副不耐烦的样子，都表示这今天的Hill和以前有点不一样，好像多了点情绪。她看上去有点受伤，甚至，有点嫉妒？Natasha把这个想法从脑子里推了开来，然后给了Hill一个探究的眼神。  
Natasha的沉默终于引起了Maria的注意，她转头看向了红发女人然挑了挑眉，想问她她从自己的面色中读出了什么。她很想开口打断这个沉默，但是她不知道该说点什么，所以她还是摇了摇头然后捏扁了自己手中的纸杯。  
“别吃醋啊，Hill。如果我记得没错的话，他的右勾拳比起你的可差得多了。”  
Natasha好像不小心就成为了这种人——这种用幽默来避开讨论任何沉重话题的人。她学会了用幽默的面具来掩盖自己真实的情感。这样对她们都更安全。  
Maria翻了个白眼然后顺水推舟的接过了话题，在她站起来的瞬间，那些她花了一辈子造的墙也重新立了起来。“我知道。他简直是行走的灾难，你肯定会想我的。”  
Natasha眨了眨眼睛，“那当我在把罗宾汉先生打到找不到北的时候，你要干什么？”  
那股今早出走的烦躁感慢慢回到了Hill的身体里，她耸了耸肩。“我会带你过去然后再带你回来。如果你把他打残了的话，我也会出来维持秩序。你觉得你能不惹事吗？”  
Natasha差点笑出了声。她什么时候不惹事过？“如果我不乖的话，你就要过来管教我咯？”  
“你是觉得Barton特工没法管住你吗？”Maria问道，眉毛抬的老高了，她看上去也在笑出声的边缘。  
“我相信Barton特工肯定很想管住我。”Natasha狡黠得笑了笑，“毕竟他上次的确是成功了。但是我可不能让他有这件事会再次发生的错觉呢。”  
Maria完全相信上次鹰眼能赢纯粹是因为Natasha让他赢。她花了很长时间在训练场看别人训练，她至今还没有找到一个可以和Romanoff可以媲美的人。  
“别让他们改主意啊，Romanoff。”Maria小声得说道。  
“你在为我感到担心吗，Hill？”Natasha不太能判断出Maria声音里的温柔的原因是什么。  
“你不需要我担心你。”Maria指出。虽然这并没有阻止她把自己放到Natasha和神盾局中间。她一直没有搞明白自己这么做的原因是什么，但是这句话让她的思想顿了顿，因为她意识到很快就算她想，她也无法继续这么做了。  
“的确，但是你还是那么做了。有的时候我在想你的工作到底是控制住我，还是做我的私人保镖。”她也不知道她为什么说出了这句话。她肯定不会说出来她其实真的很感谢Hill为她做的那些她本可以不用做的事情。她这辈子从来没有人这么为她做过，虽然她过去那么多年也一个人活了下来，但是有人关心她的感觉真的不错。  
Maria翻了个白眼然后抱起了手臂。“我觉得我更想是小白鼠吧，把全航母最新的菜鸟扔给你，这样就算完蛋了损失也不大。”  
Natasha的声音里开玩笑的语气彻底消失了。“你真的觉得所有人都想让你失败啊，对不对？”  
她可以假装没听见，但是Maria见过Natasha最糟糕的时刻，所以在对方炙热的眼神下，她也不想撒谎。“我已经习惯了。没有人会为了我而做事情，所以我学会为自己而战斗。”  
她是那个把欺负自己的人打倒的不服输女孩，就算后果是一个月的禁闭和打到她耳鸣了很久的一拳也在所不惜。  
Natasha太了解这种感觉了，她觉得自己的胸口有点发紧。她点了点头。“这是个很好的生存直觉，但是对一个士兵来说真的还少见。”  
“为什么？”Maria问道。“因为我想为他人打仗我就必须是个无私的人吗？我只不过想活着而已。”  
“不是啊，我是说，你们士兵不是都该兄弟情义至上吗？不管怎么样都相信他们会为你而战不是啊？”Hill看上去有点不舒服。Natasha知道她碰到了一个敏感话题，但是她也没有打算就此放弃。  
Maria僵住了，浑身肌肉都有点发紧，她清了清嗓子然后移开了视线。“我不轻易相信别人不代表我没有信任的人，Romanoff。”  
Hill的语气让Natasha有点不知所措。可能是她喊她名字时的生硬感觉，反正Natasha突然想要和谁打一架。她们现在不再是格斗搭档的情况的确非常让她感到失望；她真的很享受把Hill按到软垫上的感觉。但是现在，她想再试试水，看看她能不能找到点别的关于Hill的信息，既然她们没法真的格斗，那斗斗嘴似乎也是个不错的选择。但是的确她现在浑身的肌肉都在叫嚣着告诉她她该锻炼锻炼了。她深吸了一口气，企图平静下来，“行吧。”  
Maria甚至没有听见Natasha的回答，因为她的魂已经飞到了遥远的地方。有那么几秒她的大脑弹回了她还拥有她全身心信任的人的时候，她记得和人并肩作战的快感，她也记得当这份信任被硬生生打碎的感觉。那些人变成了追随她的鬼魂，而她自己也回到了那个角落里，独自面对这个世界。  
她挺了挺胸然后看向了Natasha。“来吧，我们不该让你的新搭档等着，不是吗？”  
“行吧。”Natasha烦躁的站了起来，眉头依旧皱着，“走吧。”  
Natasha小跑着才追上Hill的大步子。她们离得那么近，近到Natasha的鞋子不小心踩到了Hill的鞋跟。  
Maria踉跄了一下，但是没有停下脚步。不过是个意外罢了，她告诉自己。但是她心里知道一定没有那么简单。毕竟这可是Natasha。  
第二次发生的时候，Maria咬紧了牙关。  
第三次发生的时候......她转身然后瞪了对方一眼。“闹够了没有？”  
Natasha继续往前走，像是什么都没有发生一样。她没有躲开Hill的视线，她不过眨了眨眼然后做出了个无辜的表情。“不好意思啊。”  
Maria想一拳打到了棉花上一样，她只好继续瞪着Natasha。“你才不这么觉得呢。”然后转身继续向前走。  
这小小的插曲让Natasha想格斗的冲动又加了一点。她把手捏成拳，企图忽略自己脑子里不断播放的把Hill推到地上的假想。不。留着等下训练的时候再发泄吧。  
Maria打开了训练场的门，在看到鹰眼已经在热身的时候小小的做了个鬼脸。她朝对方点了点头然后让Natasha进了门。她能从Natasha身上感到一种敌意，像是一个宠物被迫换主人时散发的那种。  
在这里看到Barton的感觉真的很奇怪，毕竟过去的一个月都只有她自己。准确的说，她和Hill。反正Barton在这里真的很奇怪就对了。从她招安那天之后，她就没有看到过他了。他乱糟糟的头发和眼睛上方的伤疤让他看上去真的很像Hill说的行走的灾难。  
Natasha忽略了Hill，然后默默朝自己的锁柜走去。  
Maria看到Clint朝自己挑了挑眉。她大概猜到他应该不知道她是谁，但是他的信息也够明确的了。所以Maria也默默转身离开了训练场。她还是在值班，所以她不能去很远的地方，但是她真的不觉得他们会需要她。  
当她换好衣服回来之后，Hill已经离开了训练场，她不知道她对这个事实感到更烦躁还是更失望。不过也没有时间让她细想，因为Barton已经朝她走了过来。她瞪了他一眼，然后他楞在了原地，尴尬地抓了抓自己的后颈。  
“你好。我是Clint Barton。你应该还记得我吧。”  
“Natasha Romanoff。”Natasha简单的介绍了自己然后就开始热身了起来。  
Barton尴尬地清了清嗓子。“很高兴见到你。再一次。我们算见过一面吧。不过我猜你从上次我们见面的时候也变了很多吧——”  
“我们不训练吗？”Natasha打断了他，她实在没心情听他的废话。  
“额，好吧。”Barton进入了格斗姿势，但是他还没有做任何事的时候，Natasha出了一个右勾拳——一个在过去一个月和Hill训练时锻炼出的完美的右勾拳。  
Maria等了挺久才重新回到了训练场。毕竟对于很多人来说，暗示她一个菜鸟可以比一个高级特工更能控制住黑寡妇都是一件尴尬的事情。她在洗手间洗了个脸，希望凉水可以让她自己冷静下来。这的确挺有用的，Maria觉得自己清醒了许多，她觉得是时候回训练场看看了。  
当她开门的时候，她觉得自己或许应该早点回来的。  
Natasha甚至都没有抬头看Hill，她点了点头然后把自己下巴朝趴在地上昏迷的Clint指了指。“他现在也欠我咖啡和甜甜圈了。”  
如果Maria抿了抿嘴唇然后给了Natasha一个奇怪的眼神，那绝对不是因为她们已经打过一样的赌。但是。。。Maria也没有完全被Natasha KO过，所以还是有些不一样的。看上去那两个甚至都没有走到拳击场，这场赌就分出了胜负。  
“我应该猜到这件事会发生的，不是吗？”Maria一边问道一边走到Barton边上，戳了戳他的脸想看看能不能叫醒他。她想着那些人会怎么讨论Natasha在遇到自己新搭档五分钟之内就给了对方一个脑震荡的事情。  
“早就和你说了我是个调皮的人啦。”Natasha同意道，她骄傲的露出了笑容。“他没事的啦。他最受伤的部位应该是他的自尊心，而不是他的脸。”  
Natasha看上去实在过于骄傲了，Maria真的想笑。她咬了咬自己的嘴唇来阻止自己这样的冲动，因为Barton动了动。  
“小心点。”Maria说道，她用一只手按住了他的肩膀阻止他想站起来的举动。“你干什么了？”她问Natasha。  
“我赢了啊。”Natasha简单的的回答道，顺便举起了一个杠铃来继续她今天的锻炼计划。  
“我的天。我们都还没开始打呢。”Clint揉着脸抱怨道。  
Maria朝Natasha的方向抬了抬眉毛。实在不知道刚刚到底发生了什么。  
Natasha觉得有点小自责，毕竟她刚刚的确因为自己的坏心情做了件没什么道德的事情。她知道对方完全可以朝她的喉咙里放一箭来报仇，但是看上去他也没有生气。所以Natasha走到了Barton的面前然后指了指自己的下巴，  
“给你免费挥一拳。”  
Clint仔细的看了看她，然后耸了耸肩。“不是我会做的事情。”他最终说道然后朝Natasha伸出了手，“想重新来一次吗？”  
Maria看到这个动作时，咽了咽口水，她看了看Natasha，不知道对方会做出什么反应。  
“好啊。我们再来一遍。”Natasha忽略了对方的手，然后重新进入了战斗的姿势。虽然她的确是有点自责，但是这不阻止她也是个倔强的人。  
Clint给了Maria一个眼神，她认真的吗？Maria只是耸了耸肩，她又没有一个Natasha Romanoff'的使用说明书。  
“你的右勾拳好厉害啊。”他说道，“你对所有和你格斗的人都这么做吗，还是因为我比较特殊？”  
Maria知道她该离开了，即使她很想知道Natasha的回复。她还是转过了身然后朝门口走去。  
所以这个人话真的很多啊，有点小尴尬，而且有点性别歧视的感觉，Natasha想道。Natasha开始转起了圈，等着Barton攻击，她不想回复他说的话，但是当Hill拉开门的时候，Natasha觉得自己的嘴角有点微微上扬。  
“谢谢。我可是从最厉害的人那里学来的。”


End file.
